Hate that I Love You updated and improved
by deathnoteuser07
Summary: What happens when the cold hearted Seto Kaiba head over heels in love? He changes & becomes a better person. This is my first fanfic please review no flamming please!
1. Chapter 1: Tournament

**(Author's note: As you can obviously tell, this is a fanfiction starring Seto Kaiba from Yu-Gi-Oh. This is my first fanfiction so sorry if it sucks. If you're going to review, please don't spamor flame. Thank you ^_^ I updated this chapter cuz i wrote this in march 2010 when i was still inexperienced, so I edited it to make it better ^^).**

Last update: January 12 2011

"Are you sure you're not going to lose in the first round?'' teased Kyoko who was Mizore's best friend.  
"Don't be an idiot" replied Mizore. "I'm Mizore Kuronuma one of the best duelists, I can't possibly lose".  
They were at a Duel Monsters tournament organized by Konami (the company that makes Yu-Gi-Oh cards). The people competing included Yugi, Jonouchi (Joey), Marik, Mai, Seto etc. Mizore wanted to win more than anything because she wanted the glory.  
"You know that Seto Kaiba is in this tournament" said Kyoko.  
"Yeah I know."  
"He's a very strong duelist. You might have to duel him."  
I hope I don't have to duel him thought Mizore. It's not that I'm afraid of losing...I don't why but there's something about him. Everytime someone mentions his name, I start blushing...what am I thinking? I don't even know Seto personally, I only read about him in tabloid magazines but-  
"Hey, snap out of your fantasy," interrupted Kyoko."Your match is about to start".  
"Oh...right...thanks..."muttered Mizore. The computer had randomly selected Seto vs. Mizore for the first match.

After shuffling each other's decks, they each drew five cards. Seto's turn was first.  
Crap, I don't think I can't do this thought Mizore. I get really nervous during duels, I seriously need more confidence in my duelling abilities. If I forfeit, everyone will think I'm a weak duelist. That can NOT happen. And besides, what would my fans think? Kyoko may be right. I could lose if I play too recklessly. I have to duel, but if I do I might-  
"Are you going to duel or are you going to stand there and do nothing?''demanded Kaiba.  
"Sorry..." apologized Mizore. she was lost in her thoughts, so she didn't notice that Kaiba hd already summoned a monster. "I summon Jolt and I play two cards facedown, end of turn."  
"My turn,"said Kaiba. "I attack Jolt and it's sent to the graveyard, I play one card facedown; end ot turn."  
I'm in trouble thought Mizore. I have two facedown trap cards, but he could easily destroy them and attack me directly. If he doesn't I still need to remove one card from play to used them.  
"I...I forfeit,"said Mizore quietly.  
The room was silent. Everyone was very shocked. Did Mizore Kuronuma, one of the best duelists ever just surrender to Seto Kaiba, the CEO of KaibaCorp?  
I don't care about the crap they're going to write about me in those shitty tabloid magazines thought Mizore. And with that she walked to the washroom. Even Seto couln't believe that such a well-known and powerful duelist would give up so easily. The journalists who were there getting coverage on the tornament immediatly picked up their pens, and started making up false stories to put in the paper.

**Author's note: That's it for Chapter 1. Keep reading to find out why Mizore forfeits ^_^**


	2. Chapter 0: Introduction

Hey guys, so I thought I should write an introduction for my OC Mizore, and here it is! Don't forget to check out my fanfic! A lot of people has told me that my OC is too "perfect" so I updated her profile.

Last Profile update: Febuary 28 2011

Name: Mizore Kuronuma (黒沼 みぞれ) (Mizore Kaiba as of chapter 27)

Birthday: July 21

Blood type: AB

Age: 19 as of chapter 23 (Seto is 20 as of chapter 23)

Deck: deck with Transformers related monsters, spells and traps

Boyfriend: Seto Kaiba

Friends: Kyoko (seen in chapter 1)

Enemies: Shizuka (Serenity)

Family: ? her parents are both alive and she has an older brother (age 24) (read chapter 22 to find out more^^)

Personality: intelligent, cool, kind, beautiful, gets insecure sometimes, believes in true love and happily ever after

History: Mizore was born in an upper-middle class family but her parents mistreated her. At the age of 12, she ran away and lived at a shelter for years. She became famous by winning tournaments. From minor tournaments to major ones. Even though she's famous, she's totally down-to-earth, but she tends to get unlucky in duels.

Love song for her and Seto: Two is Better than One by Boys like Girls featuring Taylor Swift and Favorite Girl by Justin Bieber

Theme song for herself: Can't be Tamed by Miley Cyrus (I just love that song!)

Appearance: Since I can't upload any pictures, I have to describe her. All right, here it goes. Mizore has a fair complexion, and she has green eyes, and straight black hair that goes down the middle of her back. She's somewhere between thin and curvy, and she's about the same height as Anzu (Tea).

If you want to see any other Yu-Gi-Oh character's profile, you can google search them. Thanks ^_^


	3. Chapter 2: Conversation

Author's Note: If you did NOT read chapter 1, please read that first. Sorry that Chapter 2 was so late, I was busy with other work.

"Why did you forfeit ?" asked Kyoko."I thought you said that you were going to win."  
"I don't know...''answered Mizore.  
They were in the washroom. It was the only place for them to escape the paparazzi. Being a famous duelist was very stressful sometimes; especially if you have mobs of people with cameras follow you everywhere.  
I had a chance against him thought Mizore. If I summoned "Optimus Prime," I might have won, so why did I forfeit like that? I couldn't have been that nervous, I've participated in tournaments since I was 13...Why can't I ever think straight when I'm around Seto?...Whenever I'm around him, my heart...  
"I'm leaving" said Mizore.  
"You're going home?"  
"Yeah..."  
Mizore and Kyoko got out of the washroom. To her surprise, Seto was waiting for her outside.  
"I'd like to talk to you, Mizore" he said.  
"I'll leave you guys alone to talk" said Kyoko, and she walked off.  
Mizore was surprised to hear that. Did Seto Kaiba, one of the most good-looking guys ever just say that he wanted to talk to her? I shouldn't get my hopes up she thought. He probably wants to know why I gave up so easily.

"You forfeited didn't you?" he said. It was a statement, not a question.  
I knew it, thought Mizore. He's just like eveyone else. He wants to know why I forfeited so he could tell it to the press and-  
"Answer my question, why did you forfeit?" asked Kaiba.  
"If that's what you wanted to know, you might as well leave" said Mizore, sounding hurt.  
"I didn't mean it that way,"said Kaiba. "It's just that you aren't a bad duelist and-  
"Round two is about to start," interrupted the announcements. "Please proceed to the dueling field."  
"I gotta go," said Kaiba. "I'll see you around Mizore, and I meant it. I want to finish our conversation."  
Mizore watched Seto as he walked away. Me too Seto, thought Mizore, blushing. I also want to finish our conversation...

That's it for Chapter 2! Sorry it was so short, I'm very busy. Don't forget to review! (no spamming or flaming though).


	4. Chapter 3: Kaiba

Author's note: I'm sorry that chapters 1 and 2 were so short, chapter 3 will be longer. Please read the previous chapters before reading this).

Seto Kaiba...thought Mizore. When we talked, I swear my heart was beating faster than usual. Just thinking about Seto makes me blush. I don't think he knows that I like him...I think I finally know why I forfeited. I was torn between the choice of winning and have people think I cheated or lose and have everyone think I'm a weak duelist. I just cracked under pressure, that's all.  
Just then, Mizore's phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and answered it.  
"Hello" said Mizore.  
"Hey, what did Kaiba want?" asked Kyoko.  
"Nothing, he just wanted to know why I forfeited," answered Mizore.  
"Why did you forfeit?'' asked Kyoko."You never told me."  
"I'll tell you later," replied Mizore. "There could be people eavesdropping on our conversation."  
"Let me guess," said Kyoko."You forfeiting has something to do with your crush on Seto Kaiba, right?"  
"N-no it doesn't," stammered Mizore. "What makes you say that?"  
"Trust me, I know. Speaking of Kaiba, who is his opponent?"  
"Somebody named Yugi Mutou.''  
"Is that the guy with the retarded hairstyle?"  
"That's him. Talk to you later."  
Meanwhile...  
Yugi and Kaiba were dueling. Yugi has 2600 life points and Kaiba has 2400 life points. Yugi also has Dark Magician on the field, but Kaiba has two facedown trap cards.  
"My turn," said Yugi. "I attack you directly with Dark Magician."  
"I activate a trap card," said Kaiba. "I reduce the damage to 0."  
"I play spell card Mystical Space Typhoon. I destroy your other trap card and I attack you directly."  
Kaiba's life points were reduced to 0. He couldn't believe it. How could he just lose like that? Did Blue Eyes White Dragon end up at the bottom of the deck when Yugi shuffled his deck? He walked away from the dueling field. The reporters immediately rushed over to get coverage.  
"How do you feel about losing like that?'' asked one reporter.  
"Do you want a rematch?" asked another.  
Kaiba ignored them all. He just headed towards where Mizore was. By the time he got there, they were surrounded by photographers.  
"Mizore, do you want to finish the conversation we had earlier?" asked Kaiba. "Not here, of course," he added quickly.  
"Yes,'' she said, blushing. "But I thought you wanted to watch the rest of the tournament."  
"I just lost," replied Kaiba. "I have no reason to stay and besides, these photographers are really getting on my nerves."  
"So where do you want to finish our conversation?" asked Mizore.  
"We could talk in my limo if you'd like," replied Kaiba. "I'll take you home afterwards."

And that's the end of chapter 3!


	5. Chapter 4: A Conversation Part II

Bottom of Form

(Author's note: Please read the previous chapters if you have not already done so. Chapters 5 and 6 will be out on April 3 2010.)

"Where do you want to go?" asked Kaiba's driver.  
"Let's just go for a drive," said Kaiba. "Anywhere we go to would probably be flooded with paparazzi. Is that okay with you, Mizore?"  
"Y-Yes," answered Mizore, blushing.  
I'm so nervous she thought. What am I supposed to do? What if I do something stupid? What would he think of me? Calm down, this isn't rocket science it's just-  
"You...you look really good, Mizore" said Kaiba.  
He complimented on my looks thought Mizore.  
"Seto..." began Mizore. "If you still want to know why I forfeited-  
"No, Mizore," said Kaiba. "Right now, I don't want to hear anything that's related to Duel Monsters. I already know a lot about Duel Monsters, I want to hear more about you."  
Mizore's eyes widened in awe. Did Kaiba just say that he was more interested in her than Duel Monsters?  
"You're blushing,"said Kaiba. "You're cute when you blush."  
"Stop that," said Mizore. "You're making me blush even more."  
"You recently moved to Domino City right?" asked Kaiba.  
"Yes I did," replied Mizore. "Why do you ask?"  
I wonder if she goes to Domino High thought Kaiba. I wasn't lying when I said she was good looking. I could just get lost in her beautiful green eyes-  
"Earth to Seto," said Mizore. "You look like you're lost in your thoughts."  
"Yeah..."said Kaiba. "So how do you like Domino City so far?"  
"It's okay," replied Mizore. "But I miss my hometown."  
"Why did you move here then?" asked Kaiba. There was a slight tone of curiousity in his voice.  
"It was for the sake of my dueling career," answered Mizore. "I hate it when you have to move from place to place."  
"That's not the worst part about being a duelist," said Kaiba. "The worst part is when an idiot that's below your level beats you in a duel."  
"Someone like Yugi," said Kaiba. "I still can't believe he beat me!"  
Did I just say that out loud? thought Kaiba.  
"I-I'm sorry," apologized Kaiba. "I wasn't supposed to say that."  
I hope she doesn't think I'm a total moron thought Kaiba.  
"That's okay," said Mizore. "To tell you the truth, I kind of hate Mai Valentine."  
"Do you hate her the way I hate Yugi?" asked Kaiba.  
"Yes," said Mizore. "She's a bitch that thinks she's so great but it's actually the opposite."  
"That's kind of like me and Yugi," said Kaiba. "Has she ever beat you in a duel?"  
"A few times," admitted Mizore. "I hate it when she brags about winning! It's so annoying!"  
Kaiba laughed.  
"What's so funny?"  
"I can't believe we just met each other and we have so much in common."  
Mizore smiled . "Yeah..."  
"You have a nice smile, Mizore" said Kaiba.  
"Thanks..."  
"You're blushing again," said Kaiba.  
"That wasn't funny!" replied Mizore. "You said that on purpose just to make me blush!"  
I can't believe this conversation turned out like this thought Mizore, happily. When I pictured it in my head, I pictured it full of awkward silence, but I'm glad it hasn't turned out that way.  
"We're here," interrupted Kaiba's driver.  
The limo stopped at a luxury high-rise apartment.  
"I'll remember this conversation forever," said Kaiba.  
"Same here," said Mizore as she got out of the limo.  
"Bye," said Kaiba. "I'll never be the same, if we ever meet again."  
Me too thought Mizore, as she watched the limo drive away.

That's the end of Chapter 4! Chapters 5 and 6 will be out as soon as possible! Please review!


	6. Chapter 5: New Student

Author's note: Please read the previous chapters if you haven't already done so. Sorry this was so late, but I've been really busy, I'll post chapter 6 as soon as possible).

It was 7:00 in the morning. The alarm clock beeped, and Mizore got out of bed. Today was her first day at Domino High.  
I wonder what my first day would be like she thought. I hope the teachers aren't too strict, and the students aren't obsessive fans with no sense of self-control.  
After she got ready, Mizore drove to school in her red 2011 Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder. (Author: I think the driving age in Japan is 16 sorry if I'm wrong).They passed the KaibaCorp building. The sight of the building made her think of Kaiba.  
I wonder if he remembers me she thought.  
After she got to the school, Mizore parked her car and she walked over to the office to get her schedule and map of the school.

"Attention class," announced the teacher, Mr. Garrison. "We have a new student today. Everyone, this is Mizore Kuronuma."  
The guys gasped at her beauty; the girls glared at her.  
Mizore sat down in a free seat next to a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He was too busy playing an online version of Duel Monsters on his Blackberry, and he didn't seem to notice her.  
"Kaiba, if you don't put away you phone, you're getting detention," said Mr. Garrison in an annoyed tone. "And you'll have to write lines like last time."  
Mizore's eyes lit up. Did the teacher say Kaiba? Was he referring to Seto Kaiba?  
Kaiba put the book away. He finally noticed that Mizore was sitting beside him.  
"Mizore...you...when did you get here?" he asked  
"It's my first day at Domino High," answered Mizore. "Weren't you listening when the teacher introduced me?"  
"I wasn't listening," admitted Kaiba.  
"So you got detention for using your cellphone in class?" teased Mizore.  
"Shut up, it's not that funny-  
"If you two don't stop talking and pay attention, you're both getting detention," said Mr. Garrison. "And you'll both have to write lines."  
The rest of the morning went the same way. The teacher would threaten to give Kaiba and Mizore detention for talking during class. After the lunch bell rang and everyone was she and Kaiba walked to the cafeteria, people clamored around Mizore. By the time they got there, they were surrounded by admirers.  
"I saw you on TV the other day..."  
"You were at that tournament..."  
"Can I have your autograph?"  
Do I go through this for the rest of the year? thought Mizore. .  
"Can I just-  
"Leave her alone," said Kaiba. "Being a new kid is hard enough without you idiots."  
Everybody left at once.  
"I can't believe I met you here," said Mizore.  
"Me neither," said Kaiba. "How do you like Domino High so far?"  
"It's alright," replied Mizore. "Except when the teacher wanted to give us detention."  
"Yeah that sucked," agreed Kaiba.  
"I would hate to get detention on the first day of school," said Mizore.  
"Then we'll send text messages to each other, that way the teacher won't catch us talking to each other," said Kaiba. He took out his Blackbery. "So what's your number?"  
I can't believe this thought Mizore. Seto is sharing phone numbers with me!  
The lunch bell rang, they walked back to class together.  
The afternoon went the same way as the morning, except the teacher separated Mizore from Kaiba and now she was sitting next to a girll with shoulder-length brown hair.  
"I'm Tea Gardner," said the girl, introducing herself. "Do you want to be friends with me?"  
"Sure..." said Mizore.  
"Oh good," said Tea. "Friendship is vey important..."  
"Whatever..." replied Mizore.  
"You're new to Domino City right?" asked Anzu.  
"Yes," said Mizore.  
"My friends Yugi, Joey, Tristan and I would be happy to show you around after school," said Tea.  
"Ok," said Mizore.  
Yugi is the guy that Seto hates thought Mizore. I hope he doesn't mind me hanging out with him.  
Throught the afternoon, Tea kept going on about how important friendship was. The bell finally rang, and school was over. Mizore quickly gathered her stuff so she could leave as soon as possible.  
"Hey, Mizore," said Kaiba. "I'll call you later."  
"Ok,Seto" she replied, forgetting what she said to Tea earlier.  
That was one crazy day thought Mizore. I hope that Tea stops talking about how important friendship is and I hope those crazy fans learn to control themselves.

That's the end of Chapter 5! I will upload chapter 6 as soon as possible!


	7. Chapter 6: Confessions

(Author's note: Please read the previous chapters if you have not already done so. Chapter 7 will be posted as soon as possible).

It's been 4 weeks since I first arrived at Domino High thought Mizore, as she was walking down the hall. Everything is going well. Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan have been really nice to me. Actually just Yugi and Tea; Tristan hardly ever says anything and Joey acts more like a fan, but he's okay.  
"Good morning, Mizore!" someone said.  
I want to tell Seto that I like him thought Mizore. But what if he doesn't like me back? What if things get really awkward between us? If that's going to happen, I'd rather just be friends with Seto. But if I stay friends with Seto, what if some other girl got together with him? What should I do?  
"Hey Mizore," said Yugi. "We're going to my grandpa's card shop after school. There's that new Limited Edition duelist pack I want to buy. Are you coming?"  
"Oh yeah, I'm coming," said Mizore, half-listening.  
I don't know what I'm supposed to do thought Mizore. I really like Seto, but what if he rejects me? I would be depressed forever if he does that!  
"Hello, earth to Mizore," said Kaiba, interrupting her thoughts.  
"Oh, hi Seto," replied Mizore. "What's up?"  
"You're blushing again," said Kaiba.  
She looks really good as usual thought Kaiba. Ever since I met Mizore, I've been...well I don't know how to describe this feeling, but I can't stop thinking about her. I'm crazy about her. Everything she does and says just takes my breath away. I want to tell her how I feel but...  
"It's nothing," said Kaiba.  
I don't have the guts to tell her thought Kaiba, walking away. What if she thinks of me as just a friend? I don't want to be a friend to Mizore! I want to be more than friends...  
I wonder what that was all about thought Mizore, as the bell rang.

"Can you come over here for a second, Mizore?" asked Joey.  
"Sure Joey," answered Mizore.  
Joey wasn't himself this morning. Normally he talked alot, but he was very quiet that morning, especially around Mizore. He seemed to forget what he was going to say whenever Mizore talked to him, and now at lunchtime, he wanted to talk to her alone. What could he possibly want?  
"I like you Mizore," Joey confessed. "And by like, I mean I have feelings for you."  
"I'm sorry Joey," replied Mizore. "I only like you as a friend."  
That was weird thought Mizore. I can't believe Joey liked me.  
"You're going out with Kaiba aren't you?" said Joey loudly.  
"No, I'm not," replied Mizore, annoyed. "And could you please not talk so loudly? Someone could've heard that."  
"Don't lie!" said Joey. "I see the way you act when you're with him. You're obviously in love with him!"  
"I'm not," lied Mizore, preparing to leave. "See you in class, Joey."  
"Kaiba is just going to break your heart," said Joey.  
"Whatever, see you later Joey," said Mizore, leaving.  
Joey followed her.  
"Why do you like Kaiba?" he asked. "Is it his money or his celebrity status?"  
This idiot thought Mizore. Can't he just leave me alone? I do like Seto, but not for his money or his celebrity status. Why does he have to follow me around like this? He's really starting to annoy me.  
"Can you just leave me alone?" said Mizore. "This is starting to piss me off."  
Joey wasn't listening to her.  
"That rich jerk!" he fumed. "Why does everybody like HIM?"  
"Joey, stop that!" said Mizore.  
"Why? There's no one here but us."  
"You're acting like you're on drugs, plus you're annoying me."  
"Fine. If you tell me you like Kaiba, I'll go away."  
"All right," said Mizore. "I like Seto Kaiba. Are you satisfied now? Is that what you wanted to hear? "  
"Yes," replied Joey, and he left.  
I'm glad he left thought Mizore. That was really annoying.

She sat alone for a while then Seto approached her.  
"Hey Mizore..." said Kaiba. "I uh...I..kind of heard your conversation..."  
What? thought Mizore. Did you really-  
"I like you too, Mizore" he confessed. "I should've told you before."  
"Same here," said Mizore. "I was scared of rejection."  
"Me too," said Kaiba.  
I'm so glad that he likes me back though Mizore. And I'm glad I don't have to hide it anymore...  
"Let's go out some time," said Kaiba. "How about this Saturday?"  
"Yeah, Saturday's good," replied Mizore.

That's all for Chapter 6!Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 7: First Date

(Author's note: Here's chapter 7! Sorry it was late, my computer crashed, but chapter 8 will be on time.)

"I found a super-rare card!" exclaimed Yugi. "I feel so lucky! Too bad Joey couldn't make it."  
"Why not?" asked Tristan.  
"I don't know," answered Yugi. "He was depressed since I saw him after lunch."  
It was after school and Yugi, Tristan, Tea and Mizore were at Yugi's grandpa's card shop.  
Crap, he must have been depressed after I rejected him thought Mizore. I kind of feel bad for causing him to be so depressed, but I did what I had to do-  
"Hey, Mizore" said Tea, interrupting her thoughts. "You seem to be thinking about something else."  
"Really?" said Mizore.  
"Yeah," replied Tea. "You're in love aren't you?"  
"No, I'm not," said Mizore.  
How come everyone knows I'm in love with Seto? thought Mizore. Is it that obvious? Am I that easy to read?  
"I can tell," said Tea. "You're blushing so hard, so who is it?"  
"No one ," lied Mizore.  
"Come on Mizore," said Tea. "Tell me who it is."  
Why is everyone so interested in my love life thought Mizore.  
"Seto kaiba, I'm in love with Seto Kaiba," admitted Mizore.  
"Are you serious?" said Tea, surprised. "I didn't think anyone could ever like him!"  
"What do you mean? asked Mizore, curious.  
"Kaiba...well he rarely opens up to anyone," reveals Tea. "And he's usually mean to everyone, but I guess you brought out his good side."  
I see thought Mizore.

It was finally Saturday. Mizore had been looking foreward to this date all week. She was preparing for her date with Seto. She was wearing a red strapless dress and sexy high-heeled sandals. She was also wearing a silver necklace with matching earrings, and she was wearing her favorite perfume, Curious by Britney Spears.  
I can't get what Tea said out of my mind thought Mizore. Is Seto really-  
The phone rang.  
"Hello," said Mizore answering it.  
"Hey Mizore, it's me Seto. I'm outside your apartment right now. Are you ready?"  
"Yes I am."  
Mizore got out of her room and she headed for the elevator.  
I'm so nervous she thought, as she was in th elevator. This is so different from the time I had a conversation with Seto in his limo. that was just a casual conversation, but this is an actual date! I hope everything goes well.  
The elevator reached ground floor and Mizore got out. She got out of her apartment and she saw Kaiba outside.  
Kaiba was standing outside his limo, and he was wearing a suit without the tie.  
"Wow! You look absolutely stunning," said kaiba.  
"Thanks," replied Mizore, blushing. "So what are we doing for our date?"  
"Just dinner and a movie," said Kaiba, stepping into the limo.  
"Is that all?" asked Mizore, also stepping into the limo.  
"Did I mention that I booked the whole resturant and I own the movie theatre?" said Kaiba, smugly.  
"That's awesome!" said Mizore.  
"Yeah, the paparazzi would be really annoying so I booked the whole resturant," replied Kaiba.

Gotta go! Find out what happens in Chapter 8! Chapter 8 is out right now =D (By the way, does Mizore seem like a Mary Sue type of character? If so, please give me some suggestions to omprove her character)


	9. Chapter 8: Kiss

(Author's note: Here's chapter 8, chapter 9 will be out ASAP, enjoy!)

"Hello, I have a reservation under the name Seto Kaiba," said Kaiba, getting out of the limo. Mizore followed him out the limo. The host then led them to a table.  
"The waiter will be with you shortly," he said.  
"I still can't believe you booked a whole restaurant for our first date," said Mizore.  
"Anything is possible as long as you have money," said Kaiba with a smirk.  
"That's tr-  
"Hey guys I'll be your waiter for tonight," interrupted a restaurant worker. "What would you guys like?"  
"I'll just have the special," said Mizore.  
"Me too," said Kaiba.  
"Your orders will be here as soon as possible," said the waiter, heading to the kitchen.  
"So the other day I was playing an online version of Duel Monsters," began Kaiba. "And a noob challenged me to a duel, and I beat him."  
"Nice," replied Mizore. "But why did you duel such a weak opponent in the first place?"  
"I was bored," answered Kaiba. "Besides, beating noobs is fun."  
"I should start playing it sometime," said Mizore. "But I'm so busy with my work.  
"Same here," said Kaiba. "I have to do homework and study for exams, and on top of that I have to run a multi-million dollar company. I hardly ever get any free time."  
"I know what you mean," said Mizore. "I wish the weekend was longer. Monday is like the crappiest day of the week."  
"Wow, we have so much in common," said Kaiba.  
Mizore blushed. "Oh yeah,I forgot to tell you. I'm going to participate in another tournament."  
"I hope you don't forfeit like you did last time," teased Kaiba.  
"I only forfeited because I had to duel you," said Mizore. "It's hard for me to concentrate with you around."  
That's just one of the reasons she thought.  
(Author's note: Please read Chapter 3 if you don't remember why Mizore forfeited.)  
"Really?" said Kaiba. "You liked me since that tournament?"  
"Yes," said Mizore, blushing. "You could say it was love at first sight."  
Actually I like you before that thought Mizore. I liked you when I saw you on the cover of People magazine, and I thought you were attractive. But I didn't really know you back then so I admired you from a distance.  
"To be honest, I liked you too," admitted Kaiba. "I liked you ever since that tournament."  
"Here's your food guys!" said the waiter, brightly. He brought them their orders then he headed back to the kitchen.  
"Let's eat now," said Kaiba.  
"Ok, that looks really good, " said Mizore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you want to see?" asked Mizore. They were in the movie theatre. It was just the two of them because Seto owned the theatre.  
"Anything as long as it's not a chick flick," answered Kaiba.  
"Is 'The Ring' ok?" asked Mizore.  
"Yeah, it's fine," said Kaiba.  
The movie started.  
"So what's the movie about?" asked Kaiba.  
"It'a about a group of people who die because they saw a cursed videotape." replied Mizore.  
"I still think 'The Grudge' was better," said Kaiba.  
They talked like this throught the entire movie. When it ended, Kaiba took Mizore home in his limo.  
"I had a good time today," said Mizore, blushing.  
"So did I," aid Kaiba.  
He then kissed her. It was a sweet, passionate kiss.  
"I have to go now," said Kaiba. "I hope we can go out some other time."  
"Same here," said Mizore, watching Kaiba drive off in his limo.

That's it for Chapter 8! Chapter 9 will be out ASAP!


	10. Chapter 9: Rumors

(Author's note: Good news, people! I've had a lot of spare time lately, and I was able to finish chapter 9 and chapter 10! New chapters will be out faster, because I have more time =D, and I have also read your reviews, due to popular demand, the thoughts of characters will now be shown in italics, and I will develope my OC Mizore to make her seem less like a Mary Sue, and finally I will try to describe the scenes without using dialogues, that's hard but I'm working on it. )

"No way? Kaiba and Mizore?"  
"Yes, I saw them together in People magazine!"  
"Really? Her rep said they were just friends!"  
"Hmm..."  
It was Monday morning at school, and people were talking. They seemed to be talking about Seto and Mizore.

"Hey guys!" said Jonouchi, happily.  
"Hey Joey," said Yugi. "How was your weekend?"  
"Pretty good," replied Jonouchi. "Shizuka was in a bad mood though.  
"Why?" asked Honda.  
"No idea," answered Jonouchi. "She was watching TMZ, and she suddenly turned off the TV, stormed out of the room and said something about Mizore and Kaiba."  
"Somebody sent me a text about Mizore," said Anzu.  
"What does it say?" asked Jonouchi.  
"It says that Mizore is just using Kaiba to get attention," said anzu. "And that she doesn't really love him."  
"Do you think it's true?" asked Yugi.  
"I don't think so," replied Anzu. "Rumors like this appear all the time."  
The bell rang, signalling the start of school. When they got to class, everyone was gossiping.  
"Think we should ask Kaiba?" said Honda, eyeing Kaiba who was at his desk listening to DJ Got us Falling in Love by Usher on his iPod Touch. (Author: I love that song! Back to the story...)  
"No way," answered Jonouchi. "I don't want to talk to him."  
Just then, Mizore walked into class. She was wearing the Domino High uniform, and her long black hair was let down as usual. When she walked in, everybody was whispering about her. She caught a few words of their conversation.  
_So that's what people are sayting_ she thought, sitting down beside Seto.  
"Morning," said Kaiba.  
"Morning, Seto" replied Mizore.  
Class was the same as usual, except everyone was texting their friends about Mizore. By lunchtime, the whole school (except for the teachers) knew about the gossip surrounding Mizore. When the lunch bell rang, Mizore immediately hurried out of the classroom. She heard a couple of people whisper about her as she walked by.

_Normally I don't care about these rumors, but this time Seto is_ _involved_ she thought. _I wonder if Seto has heard them. Does he believe them? If he does will he break up with me about it? If he does that, I'll be so depressed! I can't even face him right now. _

Mizore headed for the washrooms. Once she got there, she called Kyoko on her iPhone.

"Hello," said Kyoko answering her phone. "Hey Mizore, haven't talked to you in a while."  
"Sorry I've been busy," apologized Mizore.  
"So you're with Kaiba now," said Kyoko. "Lucky you."  
"Thanks," replied Mizore. "Does the whole world know that?"  
"Yes," answered Kyoko. "There was a picture of you and Kaiba in People magazine and TMZ said you were official. So how is school?"  
"It sucks," said Mizore. "People are saying that I'm using Seto to heighten my own career, but it's not true."  
"Don't listen to them," said Kyoko.  
"It's hard to do that when the whole school is talking about you," said Mizore.  
"You can't listen to those haters," said Kyoko. "Not everyone you meet is going to like you. If you listen to them, you'd be really depressed all the time."  
_It's funny that I even care about these rumors _Mizore realized with amusement. _You'd think that I wouldn't even care, but it still hurts. I can't bear to think about Seto breaking up with me because of these runore, I really like him. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhille...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seto was in the library, checking his email on the computer. He didn't want to be in the cafeteria because people were asking him questions.  
_Are you avoiding me Mizore_? he thought. _Because of the rumors? I don't care about them. I really like you, Mizore. I felt the sparks between us when we kissed. I don't believe them, and I don't even care about the whole school is talking about us. I just want to be with you_...

That's it for Chapter 9! Read Chapter 10 to find out what happens next! Don't forget to review ^_^ Ok I know that Seto is really OOC in this story but he's so much more romantic like this 3.


	11. Chapter 10: Truth

(Author's note: Chapter 10 is out! Wow, 10 chapters! I didn't think I would actually get this far!^_^ Thank you for reading, and chapter 11 will be out as soon as possible. And please read the previous chaper if you haven't already done so. I really wouldn't have gotten to Chapter 10 if people weren't reading it , so thank you again! There was a problem with spacing so the layout looks horrible, but the story's pretty good^^)

_Mizore, if could see how I feel about you, you wouldn't be avoiding me like this _thought Kaiba. I _don't care about what everyone else says, I want to be by your side. I don't want us to end like this._  
Seto was on the computer. He had just logged out of his email account. The whole school was buzzing with rumors about Mizore using Kaiba, but he didn't believe them. He knew that Mizore wasn't the type of person to do something like that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're right, Kyoko" said Mizore.  
"Yup!" said Kyoko cheerfully. "Just ignore the haters!"  
Mizore was in the washroom to hid from the rumors. She was also avoiding Kaiba; she didn't have the courage to face him. What if he believed the rumors? Even worse, what if he dumped her over it? She didn't want that to happen.  
I never realized I liked Seto this much thought Mizore.  
"Thanks for the pep talk," said Mizore. "You're a good friend, you've been really supportive of me since the beginning-  
The bell rang; lunch was over.  
"I'll talk to you later," said Mizore, hanging up.  
"Okay, bye" said Kyoko.  
_I guess it's time to get to class _thought Mizore. _But I don't want to go. Everyone is going to ask me if I'm using Seto, that's going to be really annoying. If Seto believes those rumors, I'll..._  
Finally, Mizore decided to get to class. She didn't want to get in trouble for skipping.  
"Mizore, wait up!" somebody called.  
Mizore turned around to see Seto. "I have to get to class," she told him, then she continued walking.  
"Hey wait!" said Kaiba. Mizore didn't stop.

"This is about those rumors, right?" continued Seto. "Mizore, I-

"Let me guess you want to break up?" said Mizore. "I guess you actually believe those rumors."

"Please listen to me!" said Kaiba.

He spun her around and saw that her green eyes were filled with tears.  
_She's crying_? he thought.  
"I don't believe those rumors!" said Kaiba. "I know you're not like that! Is that why you were avoiding me?"  
"I thought you believed them," replied Mizore. "I'm sorry Seto. I didn't want you to dump be because of this"  
"It's alright Mizore," said Kaiba.  
"But what about those rumors?" said Mizore. "It's bad enough that everyone in the school is gossiping about me, what if somebody tells this to the press?"  
"You're taking this too seriously," said Kaiba. "Everyone will forget about this tomorrow, and besides, no intelligent person believes that crap."  
I_ never realized I liked Seto this much_, thought Mizore. I_ got so stressed out when I thought he was going to dump me, I guess this made me realize how much he meant to me. _

"Keep holding on," said Kaiba. "Because we'll make it through. You know what they say, what doesn't kill us will make us stronger."  
He then kissed Mizore, she kissed him back. It was a long sweet kiss, and nobody saw them since they were alone in the hallway.

That's it for Chapter 10! Chapter 11 will be out as soon as possible! Thanks for reading! Please review ^^


	12. Chapter 11: Confrontation

(Author's note: Here's chapter 11! This chapter contains mild language, but nothing too obscene, there's also a bit of drama in this chapter. This is my first time writing a dramatic scene, so sorry if it sucks. Enjoy! The spacing is still off, I don't know why but it's definitely not my computer.)

"Morning, you guys!" said Mizore happily.  
It was Tuesday morning at school.  
"You're awfully cheerful today," remarked Tea.  
"Yeah," said Mizore. "I'm going to ignore those rumors. Those lies aren't going to ruin me."  
"That's great!" said Joey. "Just so you know, we never believed those rumors. You're not that type of person."  
"We're going to the arcade after school," said Yugi. "Wanna come?"  
"Mai and Duke are also coming," added Joey.  
"Sorry, I'm busy" said Mizore.  
_There's no way I'd ever be in the same place as Mai _thought Mizore. _I hate her so much. The way she flirts with everyone, it's sickening._  
"See you guys in class," said Mizore, walking over to Kaiba's locker.  
_I'm so glad Seto still believes in me_ thought Mizore. _If he dumped me, I didn't know what I would have done. I'm so glad he stuck by my side. With Seto by my side, I can survive anything._  
School was easier for Mizore that day. She didn't care that people were talking about her; she knew that they would eventually get over it. Mizore knew that she had other people to support her. The morning went well. She wasn't bothered by the gossip, and she seemed quite happy. The lunch bell soon rang, signaling the end of morning classes.  
"Let's go to the library," said Kaiba. "I want to show you the funniest YouTube vid ever."  
"Sure," said Mizore. "Let me go to the washroom first, and I'll meet you there."  
Mizore got to the washroom. When she opened the door, she saw three people: Misaki Tanaka, Yuri Sanada and Ayame Kato. They didn't seem pleased to see her.  
"You don't deserve a guy like Kaiba," said Ayame.  
"It's so obvious that you're using him," added Yuri.  
"If you're actually stupid enough to believe that," began Mizore. "Then-  
"We don't just believe the rumors; we started them," said Yuri.  
"What?" said Mizore.  
She was shocked to hear this; she didn't even know these people. Why would they be spreading rumors about her?  
"You just butted in and took over!" said Misaki.  
"And now you're using Kaiba!" said Ayame.  
"So that's why you made up those rumors?" said Mizore. "Because of jealousy? If that's the case then you guys are idiots. If you think that's going to make Seto like you-  
"You're such a whore, Mizore!" said Yuri, taking out her cellphone. She then showed Mizore a picture of her and Seto kissing in the hallways.

Where did she get that picture? thought Mizore. I thought the hallways were empty that day!

"What are you planning to do with that?" asked Mizore. "Blackmail me?"

"Exactly," said Yuri. "If you don't break up with him I'm going to make your life hell by posting it on YouTube, which would humiliate you."  
"I couldn't have cared less about that," replied Mizore, coldly. "Besides even if I do break up with him over a YouTube video, Seto would never love you."  
"I could still show it to everyone in the school," said Yuri.  
"I already told you I don't care," said Mizore. "And I'm not going to carry on with this pointless conversation." She then grabbed the phone out of Yuri's hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" said Ayame. Mizore ignored her then dropped the phone in the toilet, where the water caused it to short-circuit therefore breaking it.

"Oops my hand slipped," said Mizore, sarcastically. "Next time if you piss me off, it'll be worse than a broken phone." Without waiting for their response, she walked out the door

_I don't care about what those assholes think of me_ thought Mizore, as she was walking to the library. _I'm going to forget these rumors, and focus on the present. Now I know why people say that love contains a lot of drama. I experienced a bit of it now, and I don't think that's going to strain our relationship; in fact I think it will strengthen it. You know what they say, getting over the drama makes you stronger, or something like that…._

That's it for Chapter 11! Sorry if it sucked like I said before it was my first time writing a dramatic scene. Chapter 12 is out right now!


	13. Chapter 12: Exams

(Author's note: Hey guys, Chapter 12 is here ^_^. Chapter 13 will be out as soon as possible! So while I was writing this I got a bit of writer's block. I went out and took a walk, and now my writer's block is all gone. Now I'm full of inspiration!)

"If you cross multiply these numbers," said Ms. Shimizu, the math teacher. "You will automatically get the cosine."  
_What is she talking about?_ thought Mizore. _I don't get this at all. With all the drama that has been going on lately, I haven't been on top of my homework._  
"Mizore, can you tell us the answer to this problem?" said Ms. Shimizu.  
"Umm...12?" guessed Mizore.  
"Correct," said Ms. Shimizu. "Can you please come up here and show us how you got that answer?"  
"I can't, I was guessing," admitted Mizore.  
Ms. Shimizu sighed. "Before the bell rings and the school day ends, I would like you to do pages 394-397 and-  
Ms. Shimizu didn't get to finish her sentence. The bell rang and everyone quickly rushed out the door. But before Mizore could leave, Ms. Shimizu wanted to see her.

"So what did Ms. Shimizu say to you?" asked Kaiba, when they later met up in the _.  
"Just that I'll fail if I don't do well on the exam" answered Mizore, causally. "And I'll have to go to summer school."  
"I could tutor you, if you want" offered Kaiba, blushing. (Author: omg he's so cute when he does that! ^^)  
"Sure, why not," said Mizore. "I need all the help I could get to pass."  
"Then let's go to my house to study," said Kaiba.  
They made their way to the school parking lot, they got to Kaiba's car, and it was a brand new silver Porsche Carrera GT.  
"Since when do you own a Porsche, Seto?" asked Mizore.  
"I got it a few days ago," replied Kaiba. "I wanted to impress you with this car, so I drove this car to school instead of taking the limo like I usually do."  
"Well you're doing a pretty good job of impressing me," said Mizore.  
They got into the car, and turned up the radio up to Like a G6 by Far East Movement (Author: Love that song^^) Seto was driving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later….~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"We're here," said Kaiba, stopping the car.  
"Wow, this place is huge!" said Mizore, stepping out of the car.  
"Wait till you get inside," said Kaiba.  
Kaiba unlocked the front door and they stepped inside the mansion. He led Mizore up the staircase and into a room on the right. It was a large, spacious room with a desktop PC and a large plasma TV.  
"Is this your room?" asked Mizore.  
"Yup, now let's get started on the homework," said Kaiba.  
And that was how the afternoon was spent. Kaiba helped Mizore with the trigonometry homework. It took a while because trigonometry is really hard to understand, but they managed to finish it.  
"Finally, I'm done my homework!" said Mizore.  
"Really? It took you that long?" teased Kaiba.  
"How long did it take?" asked Mizore.  
"Three hours," replied Kaiba.  
"Oh crap! I have to go now," said Mizore. "See you at school."  
"You can borrow my study notes, Mizore" said Kaiba. "I don't want you to fail and go to summer school 'cause I want to spend the summer with you."  
Mizore blushed. "All right, Seto. We'll spend the summer together."  
"I'll give you a ride home," said Kaiba.  
_Seto wanted to spend the summer with me _thought Mizore. I_ want to spend the summer with Seto too, so I'll be studying extra hard to make sure that I pass._  
The next week went by. Mizore studied very hard. She took away those distractions like Twitter, Facebook, etc. and she would spend most of her free time studying.  
On the day of the exams, Mizore wrote the exam, and she took the time to check it before handing it in.

"I'm glad that was over," said Mizore. "Studying like that everyday was so much work."  
They were in the school parking lot after the exams.  
"Same here," agreed Kaiba. "So how well did you think you did on the exams?"  
"Well you tutored me, so I think I passed" answered Mizore.  
"So it's officially summer,'' said Kaiba.  
"Yeah I'm looking forward to spending my summer with you," said Mizore.  
Kaiba then kissed her. It was a long, passionate kiss with tongue action.

That's it for Chapter 12! Chapter 13 will be released as soon as possible!


	14. Chapter 13: Summer Love

(Author's note: Here's chapter 13! Thanks for reviewing my story guys! ^^I finally fixed the space problem.)

The alarm clock beeped. Mizore got up and turned it off.  
_It's already 11:00 am _she thought. _Looks like I slept in. I'm glad school's out, now I can do whatever I want_.  
Mizore got a shower, got dressed and had breakfast. Then she went onto her computer and logged on to Facebook.  
_It's been a few days since I last logged on_ she thought. I _better update my Twitter and my Facebook account_.

That was how Mizore spent the morning, updating her Facebook fan page. She updated her status, responded to wall posts and messages etc. When she got bored with Facebook, Mizore updated her Twitter. She was downloading music on iTunes when her iPhone rang.  
"Hello," said Mizore, answering her phone.  
"Hey Mizore," said Kyoko. "There's a karaoke party tonight at 7:30 pm, do you want to come?"  
"Yeah I'll come," said Mizore. "I have nothing better to do."  
"Great," replied Kyoko. "Are you bringing anyone else?"  
"I'll call Seto, and see if he's coming," said Mizore. "Hold on."  
Mizore put Kyoko on hold, and dialled Kaiba's number.  
"Hello," said Kaiba, answering his Blackberry.  
"Hey are you coming to a karaoke party tonight?" asked Mizore.  
"Yeah, I'm not doing anything else" answered Kaiba.  
"See you there," said Mizore, hanging up.  
"He's coming" said Mizore, continuing her call with Kyoko.  
"Sweet" replied Kyoko. "I gotta to now."  
"Bye," said Mizore hanging up.  
For the rest of the day, Mizore watched funny videos on YouTube, checked her email, and played World of Warcraft etc. At 6:40 pm, she got dressed in pink summer dress that was above her knees with spaghetti straps. Her hair was let down and curled. She got into her Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder and drove there.

~~~~~~~~~AT THE PARTY~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Seto," said Mizore.  
"You look good," commented Kaiba.  
"You too," replied Mizore.  
Kaiba was wearing a casual jeans and t-shirt.  
"Hey I'm glad you guys can make it," said Kyoko.  
"No problem, I didn't have any other plans," said Mizore.  
"So who's karaoke party is this?" asked Kaiba.  
"My cousin's," answered Kyoko. "So Mizore, can I talk to you?"  
"Sure," said Mizore.  
Kyoko led Mizore across the room, where it was quieter.  
"Wow...so you're dating Seto Kaiba," said Kyoko. "He's so hot."  
"Yeah he is," agreed Mizore. "So have you found somebody yet?"  
"Yes his name is Duke Devlin," replied Kyoko. "He's really cute and sweet and I really like him."  
"I'm glad you found someone," said Mizore. "I gotta go now, Seto is surrounded by fangirls and it's really pissing me off."

"What took you so long?" said Kaiba, annoyed. "Those fangirls were suffocating me!"  
"Sorry about that," apologized Mizore.  
"It's alright," said Kaiba.  
"Are you enjoying this party?" said Mizore, changing the subject.  
"Right now I am because I'm with you," said Kaiba. "I'm always enjoying myself when I'm with you."  
_So he enjoys spending time with me _thought Mizore. _It's the same for me; I don't care what I'm doing as long as I'm with Seto._  
"You're blushing," said Kaiba.  
"LET'S DO KARAOKE!" shouted someone.  
Everyone cheered.  
"Get Kaiba and Mizore to do it!" said someone.  
"YEAH!"  
"Come on you guys have to do it!"  
"Fine," said Mizore, giving in.  
They got up on stage, and everyone cheered. Kaiba and Mizore were doing karaoke to Two is Better than One by Boys like Girls featuring Taylor Swift. Mizore was doing Taylor Swift's part, and Seto was doing the other part.  
After they finished, everyone was applauding. They didn't expect them to be that good.  
"Kaiba was so good!" squealed the fangirls.  
"Mizore can we have your autograph?" said the guys.  
"Let's go," said Kaiba. "I want to get away from the fans."  
They got to the parking lot.  
"We'll take my car," said Kaiba. "I'll send someone to pick up your car. It will be there when you get home."  
Kaiba quickly took out his Blackberry and sent someone to pick up Mizore's car. They got into Kaiba's car and he started driving.  
"You sounded great while doing karaoke," said Kaiba.  
"Thanks," said Mizore.  
"The lyrics of that song are true," said Kaiba. "I can't live without you, Mizore."  
"Really?" said Mizore, blushing.  
"Of course," replied Kaiba. "Before I met you, all I cared about was making money. I was lonely, but now I have somebody to love. I'm glad I found you."

That's it for Chapter 13! Thanks for reading! Chapter 14 is out right now! ^_^ I'll try to write a beach scene in this series :)


	15. Chapter 14: Shadow Game

(Author's note: This is the first chapter that Marik appears in. Bakura will definitely appear in a future chapter. Shizuka will appear too. Duke will most likely not appear. Sorry Duke fans. Due to popular demand, author's notes will no longer appear in the middle of the story, unless it's very important. Chapter 15 will be out as soon as possible.)

"Has Seto Kaiba's cold heart finally been melted? Duelist Mizore Kuronuma and Seto Kaiba are rumored to be dating. Our sources say that-

Mizore turned switched the channel. _Isn't there a program on TV that doesn't talk about me and Seto?_ She wondered.  
South Park, one of her favorite shows came on. She couldn't concentrate on the show even though it was one of the funniest shows on television.  
I_ can't get over what Seto said to me the other day _she thought. _Seto told me I was his true love I feel the same way too. I think I finally found Mr. Right, and it's Seto Kaiba._  
The phone rang, interrupting Mizore's thoughts.  
"Hello," she said, answering it.  
"Mizore, it's me Seto," replied Kaiba. "You have a Duel Monsters tournament today, right?"  
"Oh yeah," said Mizore.  
"Well, good luck," said Kaiba. "I'll meet you there later; I have a business meeting right now."  
"Ok," said Mizore. "I'll see you at the tournament."  
"Bye," said Kaiba, hanging up.  
Mizore turned off the TV and started to organize her deck of cards.  
_The last time I was in a tournament, I forfeited _she thought. _That's not going to happen this time! I'm going to win no matter who my opponent is!_  
After she finished organizing her deck, Mizore got dressed in a professional duelist outfit, and she took a taxi there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the first match, Mizore found out she was duelling Marik Ishtar.  
"Good luck with the tournament, Mizore!" said Jonouchi, as Mizore made her way into the duelling field.  
"We'll start with 4000 life points," said the tournament moderator. "You may begin when ready."  
"This will be a Shadow Game," said Marik. He then changed into Yami Marik, his evil form, and darkness filled the room.  
_What the hell is this?_ thought Mizore.  
"This is where one of us loses and goes to the Shadow Realm," explained Yami Marik.  
"Then it will be you!" said Mizore, drawing 5 cards. "My turn, I summon Mudflap, and I play 3 cards facedown."  
Yami Marik also drew 5 cards. "I summon Ground Attacker Bugroth, and I attack Mudflap!"  
"I activate trap card Astral Barrier, and the damage is inflicted onto my Life Points instead," said Mizore. "I play 2 more cards facedown, and I summon Jolt, end of turn."  
"I summon MechanicalChaser, and I play a spell card Graceful Charity," said Yami Marik. He then drew 3 cards, from his deck, and he also discarded 3.  
_I have to summon Optimus Prime before Marik summons his most powerful monster _thought Mizore. _That's the only way I can win._  
"I play a spell card Dynasty of the Primes," said Mizore. "This allows me to summon 2 monsters. I summon Bumblebee, and I tribute all 3 monsters to summon Jetfire."  
"I play spell card Tribute to the Doomed," said Yami Marik. He discarded 1 card. "With this card, I destroy Jetfire!"  
"I won't let you," said Mizore. "I activate trap card Flamevell Encounter, and I negate your attack. I play spell card Polymerization, and I fusion summon Optimus Prime from my deck! I destroy Ground Attacker Bugrooth with Optimus!"  
Yami Marik drew a card. "I tribute MechanicalChaser to summon Megasonic Eye!"  
"I play trap card Fairy Wind, and I destroy your trap cards!" said Mizore, drawing a card. "I summon Ironhide, and I destroy Megasonic Eye! Since you have no monsters on the field, I can directly attack you with Optimus!"  
Yami Marik's life points were reduced to 0. Then, his body collapsed onto the ground. Mizore headed back to the stands, but she couldn't forget the shadow game.  
What is the Shadow Realm? She thought. What happens in there?  
"Wow, that was a good game," said Kaiba.  
"When did you get here?" asked Mizore.  
"A few minutes ago," answered Kaiba. "What's wrong? You seem distracted."  
"Seto, do you know what happens in the shadow realm?" asked Mizore.  
"Yeah, you experience your worst fears," replied Kaiba. "Why do you ask?"  
So that's what would've happened if I lost that duel thought Mizore.  
"Attention duelists," announced the speaker. "The second round will be starting shortly. Please pay close attention to hear who you will be duelling. Mizore Kuronuma vs. Mai Kujaku, Katsuya Jonouchi vs. Weevil Underwood, Rebecca Hawkins vs. Yugi Muto, for a full list please check with a moderator because I'm too lazy to announce the rest."

I gotta go now, so I'm ending it here :) Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 15: A Duel With Mai

"So that's how you defeated Marik?" asked Kaiba. He and Mizore were at a tournament, and they were at the VIP area.  
"I summoned Optimus before he could summon his most powerful monster, whatever that is," answered Mizore. "If it was the other way around, I would've lost for sure."

"I would have done the same thing," said Kaiba. "In fact, that's how I win, I Blue Eyes White Dragon before my opponent summons something strong."  
"Round 2 will be starting right now," announced the speaker. "The first match will be Mizore Kuronuma vs. Mai Kujaku."  
"I gotta go," said Mizore, making her way into the duelling field.  
"Good luck, then" said Kaiba, blushing. "I hope you win the tournament."  
_This match will be an easy win for me_ thought Mizore. _Mai's Harpie Lady deck isn't that strong. I'll just summon Optimus like last time. Even if she manages to destroy Optimus, I still have Megatron and The Fallen._  
"Let's start with 4000 life points," said the mod. "You obviously know the rules. You may begin when you're ready."  
Mizore drew 5 cards. "I summon Grinder, and I play 2 trap cards facedown, end of turn."  
Mai also drew 5 cards. "I summon Harpie Lady 1, and I play spell card Summon 1 Monster, I summon Harpie Girl. I activate Harpie Lady's special effect and Harpie Girl gets 300 more attack points.  
"My turn," said Mizore. "I play spell card Offerings to the Doomed, and it destroys Harpie Girl. I destroy Harpie Lady 1 with Grinder, and I summon Pretender, end of turn."  
"I play spell card Harpie's Feather Duster, and it destroys your trap cards," said Mai. "Next I play spell card back from the Graveyard, and I bring Harpie Lady 1 back from the graveyard. Then I summon Dunames Dark Witch, and I set 3 trap cards, end of turn."  
"I summon Demolisher," said Mizore. "I tribute all 3 monsters to summon Megatron! With 3000 attack points, it can easily destroy Dunames Dark Witch!"  
Mai smirked, and drew a card. "I play trap card Gravity Bind. It prevents all level 4 and above monsters from attacking. Since Megatron is level 9, it can't attack. Then I play trap card Mirror Wall, and halves Megatron's attack points to 1500. And since they're continuous trap cards, their effect will be permanent, unless you can destroy them."  
_Oh shit_! thought Mizore. _I'm going to lose unless I can destroy those 2 trap cards. I can't lose like this! It would be so humiliating. Looks like I underestimated Mai. She looked at the cards in her hand. I wonder if I can still make a comeback_...

"I summon Soundwave and I play 2 trap cards, end of turn" said Mizore.

"My turn," said Mai. "I play spell card Elegant Egotist, and it allows me to summon Harpie Lady Sisters from my deck with Harpie Lady 1 as a tribute. Then I attack Soundwave with Harpie Lady Sisters, and I attack Megatron with Dunames Dark Witch! Then I destroy one of your trap cards with Dust Tornado and destroy your other spell card with Mystical Space Typhoon. ''  
Mizore's life points were lowered to 1000. (Don't blame me if this is wrong, I suck at math.)

"My turn," said Mizore. "I play spell card Pseudo Space, and it copies the effect of Offerings to the Doomed and it destroys Dunames Dark Witch."

"That's still not going to do you any good," said Mai. "I attack you directly with Harpie Lady Sisters, and it reduces your Life Points to 0."

The audience was shocked at Mizore didn't win this time. Mizore quickly got out of the arena before the reporters could catch up to her.

_That bitch, I can't believe she actually beat me_ she thought, unhappily. _I could've owned her if she didn't have those annoying trap cards_!

"Hey Mizore, wait up!" someone called. Mizore turned around to see Seto.

"I'm sorry that you lost," he said. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," she answered.

"I don't have anything else planned so how about we go back to my place and chillax?" asked Seto.

"Ok, it's not like I have anything better to do," said Mizore.

(I'm ending it here because my fingers are getting tired. Chapter 16 is out right now! Sorry if the duelling scenes sucked, I'm not good at writing those :P)


	17. Chapter 16: Love

Mizore was sitting at home playing World of Warcraft on her computer. It was 10 pm at night, but she wasn't tired. She was trying to relieve stress after getting owned by Mai in that tournament.

_My character died again!_ she thought. _This is the fourth time I died! Maybe I should take a break..._  
Mizore opened another webpage on her computer. She checked the Yahoo! homepage for news, and saw an article about herself. She clicked on it, and saw it was about her getting owned.  
_Great, now the entire world knows that Mai beat me _thought Mizore, unhappily. _Why does eveyone pay attention to this crap?_ Mizore then went on to MSN logged on. When she did, Seto quickly sent her a messge.

kaiba seto8: heey =D what's up?  
mizore1964: just playing WoW...i died again D:  
kaiba seto8: lol... that sucks...  
mizore1964: it's the 4th time i died...  
kaiba seto8: lol :P...wanna hang out some time?  
mizore1964: yes 3  
kaiba seto8: cool^^ how about saturday? i want to spend some time with you before school starts =)  
mizore1964: saturday's good 3  
kaiba seto8: great ^_^ i'll pick you up at 1:00 there's a summer festival i want to go to...crap, i gotta go...bye 3  
mizore1964: k bye

(Author: Their usernames were not based on any actual usernames. If someone else has the same username or a similar one, it's simply a coincidence.)

Kaiba then logged off, and so did Mizore because no one else was online.  
So he wants to spend some time with me before school starts...thought Mizore. That's so sweet. I feel the same way too.

It was Saturday. Mizore was in her apartment getting ready. She was wearing a blue yukata (cotton kimono commonly worn by females during summer festivals), and her hair was tied up. The phone rang, and she quickly answered it.  
"Hello."  
"Hey Mizore, it's me. I'm outside your apartment right now."  
"Ok, I'll be down as soon as possible," said Mizore, hanging up.  
Mizore took one last look at herself in the mirror, and she left.

"Wow, you look really good!" said Kaiba, when she stepped out of the apartment building. He was wearing jeans, and a green tshirt. Instead of the limo, he got here with his Porsche.  
"Thanks," replied Mizore, blushing. "I never thought I'd see you dress casually."  
They got into the car, and turned up the radio. Seto was driving.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" said Mizore when they got there. The summer festival was crowded with people and there were lots of food stands, souvenir stands etc.  
"Let's play goldfish scooping," suggested Kaiba.  
"I never played that before," said Mizore.  
"I'll show you, then" said Kaiba. "the rules are very simple..."  
_I'm so happy _thought Mizore. I_ really like Seto. I think he's the one...I never felt this way about a guy before_. She wasn't really listening to Kaiba explaining about the rules. They spent the rest of the day just hanging out, playing games etc.  
"Mizore, I had a great time with you today," said Kaiba, blushing.  
"Me too, Seto," relpied Mizore. "Seto, I really like you. When I'm with you, my heart beats faster than normal, and I can't stop thinking about you. I think...I think I love you."  
_No way.._.thought Kaiba. _Did she really just tell me that?_  
"I...I love you too" said Kaiba. "I..I feel the same way too."  
They kissed. It was a sweet passionate kiss.  
"So how many days do we have left before school starts?" asked Mizore.  
"Five days," answered Kaiba.  
Mizore sighed. "Back to school means back to the crappy days of tests, exams and studying."  
"But no matter what happens we'll make it through together" said Kaiba.  
"Yeah..."

Chapter 16 ends here! Chapter 17 will be released as soon as possible, and I'll try to get it in on time. I might have to give up some time playing RuneScape to type this. That means less waiting for you; and more work for me. Thank you for reading! By the way, Ryo Bakura will make his first appearance in the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 17: Ryo Bakura

(Author's note: So this is Bakura's first appearance in my fanfiction. I promise that more characters will appear as the story progesses. Sorry this was a bit late, I had some work to do. I read some reviews and a lot of you wanted more drama in this story, well this chapter contains a lot of it! Don't forget to review when you're done, enjoy! ^_^ Warning: This chapter also contains violent material.)

The summer was over and school has started, the hallways were filled with peole. Mizore was at her locker.  
_Everything went by so quickly_ she thought. _A few months ago, I just arrived at this school and now it's September-_  
"Good morning Mizore!" said Jonouchi, interrupting Mizore's thoughts.  
"Oh, morning," replied Mizore. "How was your summer?"  
"Pretty good," said Jonouchi. "So you and Kaiba managed to stay together during the summer?"  
"Of course," said Mizore.  
"Wow," said Jonouchi. "I didn't think Kaiba was like that. He's always so cold and distant."  
"He has a nicer side," said Mizore.  
_That's what Anzu said when I first started dating him _she thought. _Anzu told me that I open up Seto's heart_.  
Jonouchi smiled. "I'm happy for you, Mizore and I realized we're better off as friends."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok children we have a new student today," announced the new teacher, Mr. Ikeda. "His name is Ryo Bakura."  
A guy with spikey white hair walked into the classroom and sat into an empty seat.  
"You will be graduating this year, and to prepare you for the college entrance exams, you will be getting extra homweork. I want a 2 page essay to be handed in tomorrow about..."  
School went on as usual that day, except for the extra work. When the bell rang at the end of the day, everyone hurried out the door. There was something else going on too. Seto was acting cold towards Mizore.

"What the hell is going on?" demaded Mizore. They were at the parking lot after school had finished. "You've been traeting me like crap all day!"

"I saw you talking with the asshole Jonouchi," replied Seto. "I don't want you talking to him."

"Why not?" asked Mizore. "There's nothing going on between us. We're just-

Seto cut her off. "That's not what I meant, you're much better than him."

"Please don't be too controlling Seto," said Mizore.

"Fine, be that way" said Kaiba, annoyed. He stepped into his Porsche and drove off.

_Jerk!_ Thought Mizore. _Why does he have to be so proud?_

Mizore decided to go to the library to do some research for her report. At eight, she decided to go didn't want to wait for a taxi so decided to walk home. Mizore decided to take a shrtcut through the alley. When she nearly got home, she was approached by Ryo Bakura.  
"You're that duelist Mizore Kuronuma, right?" he asked. He looked just like Bakura except his hair was spikier and he had an evil look in his eyes. (In case you're wondering, it's Yami Bakura)  
"Yes, I am," she replied.  
_It's that new student, Ryo _she thought. _What's he doing here?_  
"You defeated Marik Ishtar in that tournament with Optimus Prime," he continued.  
_This guy's probably a fan_ thought Mizore. _He probably wants my autograph or something_.

"Give me that card," said Yami Bakura.

"What?"  
"Give it to me," repeatedYami Bakura. He looked even eviler than before.

"Sorry-

Bakura didn't let her finish. He then took out a dagger.  
"Looks like we're going to do this the hard way," said Yami Bakura. "I need that card for it's power, give it to me if you want to live."  
_Crap, there's no one out here at this hour _thought Mizore._ I'm alone with this creep, plus I left my deck at home, and I don't think I can outrun this guy…._

"Give me that card or die," he said again, he was getting more and more impatient.

_What the hell is going on? Why is he acting like this?_ thought Mizore. _He was normal at school_….  
"Is this it?" asked Yami Bakura, coldly. "Do we really have to do this the hard way?"

Without waiting for her to reply, Bakura stabbed her with the dagger, and ran off.

Well how was it? Give me some feedback!^_^


	19. Chapter 18: Recovery

Author's note: Just like I promised, chapter 18 has a lot of scenes with Ryo Bakura. Sorry this was late, I had to work, and chapter 19 will be released ASAP.)

Ryo had fled from the scene, and as he did he managed to return to his old self.  
_Why did you make me do that_? He thought.  
_You know why_, responded his dark side, who was communicating (telepathically) with Ryo using the Millennium Ring as a medium. I_ want to take over the world, and I WILL once I have all seven Millennium Items and some powerful cards._  
_But you can't kill people like this_! thought Ryo.  
_I highly doubt that Mizore is dead _answered Yami Bakura. _She's the main character of this series, and the main character never dies. By the way, I already picked out my next victim._  
_Who is it?_ thought Ryo, curious.  
_Yugi Muto _answered Yami Bakura. _He has the Millennium Puzzle, and I need it._  
_Stop that_, pleaded Ryo in his thoughts. _I've gotten into so much trouble because of you. I've actually been to jail because of what you did before._  
_Oh, get over it _thought Yami Bakura coldly. _It was just a youth detention centre, and besides you'll thank me later once we rule the world._  
_I already told you I'm not interested _thought Ryo.  
_Whatever_ responded Yami Bakura. I_ don't really care about your opinions. Now I'm going to take over your mind again. Please don't try to resist me this time._

Mizore woke up in the hospital.  
_I'm still alive?_ she thought.  
The doctor then walked in. "You're awake Kuronuma-san. You've been unconscious for 1 day.''  
"How long do I have to stay here?" she asked the doctor.  
"About two more days," he answered.  
_Two days without using my computer_...thought Mizore. _I'm going to be so bored_.  
"You've got a visitor, so I'll leave you guys alone" said the doctor, and then he left.  
A few minutes later, Kaiba walked in a dozen roses, and a plastic one.  
"Mizore, I'm so glad you're okay," he said. "I thought I lost you."  
"I'm fine," said Mizore. "You don't have to worry about me."  
"I'm sorry Mizore," apologized Seto. "If you want to stay friends with Jonouchi, it's your choice. I'm sorry I was so jealous."

"It's okay Seto," replied Mizore.

"I would be heartbroken, if you actually died" said Kaiba. "You're really important to me, Mizore."

_I'd feel pretty guity too _he thought._ If the last thing I said to her was fine go be with that asshole Jonouchi, I don't need you._  
"Do you really mean that Seto?" asked Mizore.  
"Of course I mean it," answered Kaiba. "I don't know what I would do without you."  
_No way...he really said that.. _thought Mizore.  
_So this is what being in love feels like _thought Kaiba._ I never felt it before. It's good_-  
Kaiba's thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing.  
"Hello," said Kaiba, answering his phone. "What?...Are you sure?...Fine, I'll be there."  
"What is it? asked Mizore.  
"I gotta go," said Kaiba. "There's some bugs in the new, unreleased duel disks, and that idiot Yoshida couldn't fix it, so I have to go fix it. Sorry.."  
"It's ok Seto, I understand" said Mizore, brightly.  
"These roses, they're for you" said Kaiba. He then placed them into the vase by the bed.

"Thanks Seto," said Mizore. "They're so beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," replied Seto. ""When the plastic one dies, that's when I'll stop loving you."  
After Kaiba left Mizore's room, he bumped into Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu and Shizuka (Jonouchi's sister). He assumed they were here to visit Mizore, but he ignored them. The sight of Yugi and his friends made him mad. He thought of Yugi beating him in a duel, and vowed to beat him no matter what.

That's all for Chapter 18! Chapter 19 will be out as soon as possible. Sorry this was kind of short, please review ^_^


	20. Chapter 19: Feelings

**(Author's note: Sorry this was so late! I had some work to do, plus I was working on my Harry Potter fanfiction, which is not out yet by the way. Chapter 19 is here, and it's the first chapter that Mokuba appears in. Enjoy!)**

Mizore turned off the TV. There wasn't anything good on air.

_I'm so bored _she thought. _There is nothing good on Tv and my Internet is down. _Mizore was out of the hospital and back into her luxurious apartment suite that occupied almost an entire floor. She decided to go to Starucks for free Wi-Fi, so she made her way there. She was wearing black flats, flared jeans and a cute blouse. When she got there, Mizore orded a cappucino and sat down at the nearest table. She was playing Bouncedown (a really fun game^^) on her iPad.

"Mizore..."

Mizore looked up from her iPad. "Oh, hey Seto."

Kaiba sat down across from her. "So what's up?"

"My Internet is down so I have to come here for free Wi-Fi," answered Mizore.

"That sucks," said Kaiba. "You know, it's funny that we keep bumping into each other like this."

"Yeah, but that's how we met," said Mizore.

"I know," said Kaiba. "I'm glad we met though."

"Same here," said Mizore."I never thought it would turn out like this," said Kaiba. "Before I met you, I thought I had everything. But I guess I didn't 'cause I was never truly happy. I always felt kind of empty inside, but now that Mizore's with me, I'm happier and life's better."

"Really Seto?" asked Mizore touched.

"Really," said Kaiba. "I never felt this way about a girl before."

_That was an understatement _he thought. _Before I met her, the only person (besides myself) that I actually cared about was my brother, Mokuba_.

"Wow...how did you end up like that?" asked Mizore.

"It's a long story," replied Seto. He then told her about his past. About how he and Mokuba ended up in the orphanage, how they got adopted, and how he took over KaibaCorp."Basically I had a horrible life until now," said Kaiba.

"That's kind of like me," said Mizore. "I had a horrible life too, until I decided to run away, and living at the shelter sucked until I became a pro duelist. But I guess it all ends well 'cause I met you."

"Yeah I guess it does," agreed Kaiba. He smiled. Life hasn't felt this good since he took over KaibaCorp.

"Crap, the Wi-Fi signal isn't strong enough," complained Mizore. "My computer is lagging."

"Let's go to my place then," suggested Kaiba. "I have the fastest Internet connection.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what are you doing on that computer?" asked Kaiba. They were in the living room at Kaiba's mansion, and Mizore was trying to get the high score on Bouncedown.

"Just playing Bouncedown," replied Mizore.

"That game sucks,"said Kaiba. "Let's play Tekken instead."

"But I never played it before,"said Mizore. "You're going to own me."

"It's not that hard,"said Kaiba. "It only took me a few tries".

"Ok, I'll play it with you," said Mizore. "But go easy on me 'cause I'm a newb."They started playing Tekken. After a few rounds, Kaiba won.

"Wow, you beat me,"said Mizore.

"Wanna play again?"offered Kaiba.

"No way,"said Mizore. "You're going to own me again."

"Do you want to play another game?" said Kaiba. "I also have Tales of Vesperia and Final Fantasy."

"No thanks," said Mizore. "I'm not used to playing console games, I usually just play games on my computer. Anyways, I gotta go now, I want to get my Internet connection fixed." She then got up and left.

Seto watched her leave out the window. He was really glad that he found a girl like Mizore. He was so lost in his thought, he didn't hear Mokuba coming in. Mokuba sat down on the couch, beside his brother.

"You really like her, don't you?" he asked.

Seto blushed. "What do you mean?"

"You seem so much happier now," answered Mokuba. "And you aren't so obsessed with work like you used to be."

"Yeah, I do like her," admitted Seto. "She changed me, and I mean that in a good way. I love her, and I want us to be together forever."

Mokuba smiled happily. "That's good. I'm glad you found someone."

**That's all for Chapter 19! I will try to get Chapter 20 out tomorrow!**


	21. Chapter 20: Birthday

**(Author's note: Hey guys, it's 2011 I hope you all had a happy new year :) Sorry this was late, I had a lot of work and I had to rewrite some parts to make sure everything was perfect. Enjoy!) **

It was Friday night and Mizore was at the mall, shopping for a birthday present for Seto. She just left the Apple store, but didn't buy anything. She didn't see anything that Seto would want, and she was getting tired so she sat down on the bench near the water fountain.

"This is really hard," she said to her friend Kyoko, who was there with her. "What do you get for the guy who has everything?"

"Why don't you make something?" suggested Kyoko. "He'll be really touched that you took some time to make something for him."

"But I suck at making stuff," replied Mizore.

"Just make cookies or something," said Kyoko. "How hard can it be to buy a packet of cookie mix and just follow the instructions on the back?"

"Good point," said Mizore.

"So when is Kaiba's birthday?" asked Kyoko.

"Next week," answered Mizore. "But I have a really busy schedule so I have to start shopping now."

"What's he doing for his birthday?" Kyoko asked her.

"We're going to a beach resort in Mexico," Mizore replied casually. "And you're right I should make something for him. It shows how much I care for him, not how much I spent."

"Yeah..."

They got up from the bench and then left the mall and went home.

**(Author: This really isn't needed for the story, but in case you were wondering, Kyoko is about Anzu's height and she has wavy purple hair down to her shoulders and matching violet eyes.)**

~~~~A Week Later~~~~

Mizore took a cab to Seto's place. She was wearing blue capris, a white lacy top with spaghetti straps, platform sandals and sunglasses. When she stepped out of the cab, she saw Seto in front of the mansion, all packed up and ready to go.

"Ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yup, I'm all ready!" she responded brightly. She then reached into her Gucci handbag and took out a bag of cookies that she made for him. "Happy birthday, Seto."

Seto took the bag, reached into it and sampled one. "Wow, these are really good."

Mizore blushed. "Really, Seto?"

"Really, I mean it," replied Seto. He was wearing jeans, and a blue t-shirt with matching wristbands. "Let's go, we'll take the limo to the airport."

They got into the limo and it drove off to the airport where they boarded Seto's privet jet and left for Mexico.

When Seto and Mizore arrived at the resort at noon, they checked in then went to their rooms to unpack. After that they went to the beach that was near the resort.

~~~~The Much Anticipated Beach Scene ^_^~~~~

Seto and Mizore were at the beach. They had just set up the beach umbrella, towels etc. Mizore was just relaxing and she was wearing a light blue bikini and sunglasses. Seto was beside her and he was wearing black swimming trunks. She reached into her bag and took out a bottle of suntan lotion, and applied it to her arm.

"Hey Seto, could you put some on my back?" she aked him.

"Yeah sure," he replied. Seto then took the bottle and started applying it to her back. Mizore then took out her iPhone and updated her Twitter.

_When did I get so lucky?_ she thought. _Here I am in Mexico with the guy of my dreams, having a totally relaxing vacation. It doesn't get any better than this._

"I'm done, Mizore," said Kaiba. Mizore looked up to see that he was done applying sunscreen to her back. She then put the phone back into her bag.

"Happy birthday again Seto," she said.

"Thanks," responded Seto. "I'm so happy right now, because I have you. You're the only girl that I've ever loved, and the only one for me. I love you more than anything."

Mizore blushed. "That's so sweet Seto, I love you too." She then kissed him, it was a sweet passionate kiss.

"It's so nice to just relax on the beach," said Kaiba after the kiss. "Without being hounded by paparazzi."

"That's true," agreed Mizore. There were other couples on the beach, and no photographers.

"Wanna go for a swim?" suggested Seto. Mizore nodded.

_I'm so happy _thought Seto as he went into the water. _I never thought I'd fall in love like this, but I guess that's life; you never know what's going to happen. I'm so glad I met Mizore. _

and that's how they spent Seto's birthday swimming, tanning, just relaxing etc. When the sun started to set, they headed back to the resort. They then had dinner at the resort's 5-star resturant before going back to their hotel room.

_This is the best birthday I had in a while _thought Kaiba. They were in their hotel room after dinner and Mizore was sitting on the couch watching TV.

_She looks so good in that white minidress, _he thought. _And I love it when she curls her hair. _He then sat down on the couch next to her and kissed her, she kissed him back.

"Let's go all they way," he said. "I know you want me, and I made it really clear that I want you."

"All right, let's do it..."

Well you know what happened next, don't you? ;)

**I can't write a full lemon scene because this story is rated T, if I insert a full lemon scene this story might be deleted and I don't want that. Plus this is my first fanfic, so I'm not that experienced in writing lemon scenes.**


	22. Chapter 21: Forbidden Kiss

**(Author's note: Sorry this was a bit late, I had some work to do. Here's chapter 21! )**

It was finally the graduation. Seto and Mizore have waited a long time for this. Their relationship had some ups and downs, but in the end love conquered everything. They were sitting beside each other at the graduation ceremony and the principal was going to make a speech.

"Attention everyone started the principal. "Today these students are graduating..." (blah blah blah)

The rest of the graduation ceremony was just a speech about leaving school, followed by the valedictorian speech, then diplomas being handed out. After that everybody went home.

"Finally, we graduated, I thought this day would never come," Seto said to her. It was after the graduation ceremony, and they were just sitting on the benches at the park. They weren't wearing their graduation gowns anymore.

"Yeah, no more homework, teachers or exams," replied Mizore.

"We've been together for over a year now," said Kaiba, blushing. "We should celebrate, it'll be our 1 year anniversary."

"So what are we doing?" asked Mizore.

"It's a surprise," responded Kaiba.

"I don't like surprises," said Mizore. "Can't you just tell me?"

Kaiba smirked. "Sorry. It wouldn't be as special if I told you."

"Fine,so when is it going to be?"

"Tonight," answered Kaiba. "Meet me at my company at 7:00."

"And then you'll tell me?" asked Mizore.

"Then I'll tell you," promised Kaiba.

Mizore smiled. "I love you so much, Seto."

"I love you so much Mizore," replied Kaiba. "It's like a weakness. If you were to suddenly break up with me, I would be so depressed. "

"That would never happen," said Mizore. "I would never leave you."

"I know," said Kaiba. "But I really hate the thought of it.

Mizore then kissed him, Kaiba kissed her back, and itwas a quick sweet kiss-

"Get a room, you two!" someone shouted.

"Jackass..." muttered Kaiba.

"So what are you doing for the rest of the day?" asked Mizore.

"I'm working," replied Kaiba.

"But I want to spend more time with you,"complained Mizore.

"So do I," said Kaiba. "But I have to work. Running a company isn't all fun and games, it's a load of hard work. I'll give you a ride home."

Seto dropped Mizore off at her aprtment, and she went into her apartment room. She checked her answering machine and found out there was a missed call from Kyoko. She quickly picked up the phone and dialed Kyoko's number. Kyoko picked up after a few rings.

"Hey Mizore," answered Kyoko. "Haven't heard from you in a while."

"Sorry I've been busy," apologized Mizore.

"It's alright," said Kyoko. "So how are you doing with Kaiba?"

"He's taking me somewhere tonight for our anniversaay, but he won't tell me where," said Mizore.

"That's great."

"So what's up?" Mizore asked her.

"Oh, you know the ususal," Kyoko replied. "So sre you going to continue with being a pro duellist or are you going to college?

"I'm not sure," admitted Mizore.

"Well, I'm going to-sorry I gotta go now. I have to clean my room."

"Ok bye,"said Mizore, hanging up. For the rest of the day, she watched TV, played on her computer, watched old DVDs etc. At 6:30, she got ready and left the apartment. She drove her Mitubishi Eclipse Spyder to the KaibaCorp building.

Meanwhile, Seto was sitting at his desk typing on his computer. It was another hard day of work: fixing thebugs in the duel disks, responding to billing problems, dealing with idiots in the workplace etc. He didn't notice someone walking in.

"Seto..."

Kaiba looked up, it was Shizuka, Jonouchi's sister talking.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I love you Seto," she replied. "Please be with me."

"Are you high or something?" Seto responded.

"No, I just realized how much I love you, after I saw the setoXserenity pictures on deviantART."

He didn't even want to hear the rest, so he got up, but Shizuka pinned him to the wall, and she kissed him. He quickly broke free.

"What the hell? You know that I'm with Mizore," Seto told her.

"She doesn't have to know," Shizuka replied seductively and she kissed him again. Seto tried to break free again but she was too strong, Just then then, the door opened and Mizore walked in...

**What happens next? How will Mizore react? Read Chapter 22 to find out :) **


	23. Chapter 22: Love Hurts

**(Author's note: Chapter 22 is here! Enjoy! ^_^ Sorry if I seem too hyper, I had a lot of soda before typing this.)**

Mizore couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Seto kissing another woman. She felt so hurt, of all things she never expected her heart to be broken like this.

"It's not what it looks like,"Seto tried to explain. He had broken free from Shizuka, but Mizore was ignoring his explaination. She turned around and left his office, holding back tears. Mizore quickly drove home in her Eclipse, and Rehab by Rihanna was playing on the radio. **(Author: I know this is an old song but it really fits the scene).** When she got home, the tears started coming.

_So our relationship has been a lie this whole time?_ she wondered. _And to think he really loved me, I must have looked like a total idiot. I can't believe I actually told him that I would never leave him. I thought I finally found my soulmate, but I guess I was wrong. Jonouchi was right when he told me that Seto was just a cold hearted bastard. I wonder how long he's been cheating, and why Shizuka?_

Just then, someone rang the doorbell. Mizore opened the door and saw Seto.

"What do you want?"she asked.

"Please let me explain, I wasn't cheating on you" said Kaiba. "Shizuka was coming on to me, I couldn't stop her."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" replied Mizore, annoyed. "That excuse is so over-used." She was prepared to close the door but Seto stopped her.

"Please, Mizore listen to me," he tried again. "I can prove that I din't cheat."

"Fine, but if you did indeed cheat on me, then it's over."

"That's what I thought you'd say,''said Kaiba. "The security camera in my office has everything, and I downloaded the footage to my phone before I came here." He then took out his Blackberry and showed Mizore what the security camera recorded.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Mizore told Seto, after watching the tape. She then kissed him to let him know she accepted his apology, Seto kissed back and it was a rather short, sweet kiss.

"It's ok," Seto responded. "I would never hurt you like that; I love you too much. Do you want to know what I planned for our anniversary?"

"Yes, tell me what you planned," said Mizore.

"Well I got two tickets to a comedy show," replied Kaiba.

They left the apartment and headed for the comedy club. They got there in Seto's limo, and after the show, Seto dropped Mizore off at her apartment.

* * *

The next day, Mizore decided to call her agent to tell him that she was going to become a full-time duelist, but before she could the phone rang.

"Hello" she said, answering the phone.

"Mizore, is that you?" asked a voice she recognized at once.

"Mom? How did you get my number?" Mizore asked. She was surprised that her mother had called. She didn't even think her mother cared about her after the crappy way was treated. She felt really nostalgic, talking to her mom after all these years.

"The phone company told me,"answered Mrs. Kuronuma. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good," replied Mizore. "How's Dad and my brother?"

"He's doing well, working at Square Enix," said Mrs. Kuronuma. "You father is doing well too. I called today to say I'm sorry. All those years ago when I treated you like total crap,I'm sorry. And I also wanted to say I missed you. Please visit us sometime."

Mizore paused before replying. She thought back to her days as a kid when her parents treated were going through depression and treated her like crap. They often abused her (emotionally), overworked her, and discouraged her from becoimg a pro duelist.

_Maybe it's time to forgive and forget _she thought.

"It's good talking to you too, Mom,'' said Mizore. "And I'll definitely visit you guys sometime."

"Ok, bye. And once again I'm sorry."

After the conversation with her mother, she called her agent and told him about her plans to continue as a pro duelist.

**I'm going to end it here cuz my fingers are getting tired, Chapter 23 will probably be released sometime this week. **


	24. Chapter 23: Battle City

**(Author's note: Chapter 23 is finally here! Sorry it was so late but I had a lot of work to do, plus I recently started roleplaying, I joined 3 rp forums (won't be joining any more than 3) and I was a bit busy with it. Don't worry I'll always have time to write fanfiction ^^ by the way there's a one year timeskip after evrything that happened in chapter 22) **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I LAST SAW YU-GI-OH, SO I DON'T REMEMBER EVERYTHING. I WOULD WATCH IT AGAIN BUT I CAN'T FIND THE JAPANESE VERSION, AND I WILL _NOT_ WATCH THE 4KIDS VERSION (BCAUSE THEY SUCK), SO THE BATTLE CITY ARC IS NOW MODIFIED, AND THE ANNOYING FILLER ARCS BEFORE THE YUGI VS. SETO MATCH WILL NOT BE FEATURED IN THIS FANFIC. **

**MODIFICATIONS INCLUDE: THE BATTLE CITY TOURNAMENT WILL BE SET IN THE DUEL ARENA SEEN IN CHAPTER 1 AND CHAPTERS 14-15, LESS COVERAGE ON THE DUELS (BECAUSE DUEL SCENES ARE VERY TEDIOUS TO WRITE), ETC. **

~FLASHBACK~

"...So the three god cards, you're saying that whoever owns them all becomes the Duel King?" Seto asked Ishizu.

"Yes, "she answered. "But there's more important matters. If Marik gets them all, then we're screwed!"

_I don't really care about that _thought Seto. _What I want more than anything is to finally Yugi. I hate that guy, and I hate it when he always pwn me, even though I'm a much better duelist than him. And I'm going to get all three god cards by organizing a new tournament...the winner takes all!_

~FLASHBACK ENDS~

Seto Kaiba was in his office. He was at anothe rtournament that was organized by KaibaCorp, but it wasn't just any tournament it was Battle City! He was typing up a report, and the preliminary matches **(Author: If you're interested the winners of the preliminary matches were Jonouchi, Yugi, Mai, Ishizu, Mizore, Bakura, Seto, Marik, Odion, Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood and Vivian Wong. By the way, I'm only listing the important characters)** had just finished. He and Mizore both made it, but how long will they last? While, he was busy typing, the mods were explaining the rules to everyone.

"Now that the preliminary rounds are over, let me explain how everything works," said the mod. "This tournament will be just like any other one except the stakes are higher. If you lose, you must give your opponent the most valuable card from your deck, and the winner of this tournament will be the legendary duel king." The duel king was the title given to the most mostful duelist, and a lot of people wanted that title.

"The person you will be duelling is randomly decided by our computer , and it's posted right here," continued the mod. "The first match is Katsuya Jonouchi vs. Ryo Bakura. " Jounouchi and Bakura quickly made their way to the duelling field, right after the mod, announced the first match of Round 1.

Meanwhile, Mizore was in the VIP lounge, watching the match on a large flatscreen plasma TV with Seto who was now using his laptop. They were in the VIP lounge because of the papparazzi.

"I'm kind of nervous," She said to him. "If I lose, I'd have to give away the Fallen."

"You'll probably win" Seto replied. "You're a really strong duelist." _There's three god cards in total and I have one of them, so someone here must have the other two _thought Seto. _Either that or there's two people here and they both have one god card. It doesn't matter,once I have all three god cards, I'll be able to defeat Yugi._

"My match doesn't start until later, and yours starts after mine so do you want to go and do something else?" asked Seto. "Cause watching people duel all day will be really boring."

"OK," responded Mizore. "What do you want to do?"

"Anything is fine," said Kaiba. "As long as we're spending time together."

Mizore blushed. "You alwatys know what to say, Seto. In that case let's go to the mall then." They left the due arena and drove to the mall in Kaiba's silver Porsche.

~~~~LATER~~~~

"Is there anything you want to buy?" asked Kaiba. They were at the mall, he and Mizore were at Abercrombie & Fitch, and Mizore was brwsing through the racks of clothing.

"You can have whatever you like," continued Kaiba. ''cause I want to you to be happy. I'll buy you anything ."

"That's so sweet," said Mizore. "But I fell in love with you not your money."

That continued for the rest of the day. Mizore would see something she'd like and Kaiba would offer to by it for her. She let him buy a few items but not too much. After shoping, they got some lunch at the food court then they headed back to the duel arena. When they got there, Seto parked his car in the parking lot, and they got out of the car. The outdoor parking out was quite empty, and they were the only people there, so it was a good place to share a kiss, and that was what Seto did, he kissed Mizore, and she kissed him back. It was a seet romantic kiss.

"I love you, Mizore," he told her, after the kiss. "I probably said this 100 times, but I don't care. I love you, you're the only one for me, and probably the only girl I've ever loved."

Mizore blushed. "I love you too. I'm so glad I met you 'cause I'm so happy with you by my side."

They went back inside the arena, and Seto headed for the duelling field, where his opponent Weevil Underwood was waiting for him.

_I never thought I'd be in love like this _he thought while he shuffled his deck. _I never want to break up, and no matter what happens, we'll get through it together..._

**That's all for Chapter 23! Chapter 24 will be out soon! (perhaps next week) **


	25. Chapter 24: Past Memories

**(Author's note: Chapter 25 is here! Sorry it was late, I just had a lot of work to do, and it never seems to end! The funny thing about this story is that Mokuba only appeared in one chapter even though the story is all about Seto. I will try to include some scenes with Mokuba in Chapter 26 or 27, so keep your eyes peeled! ^_^)**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I LAST SAW YU-GI-OH, SO I DON'T REMEMBER EVERYTHING. I WOULD WATCH IT AGAIN BUT I CAN'T FIND THE JAPANESE VERSION, AND I WILL _NOT_ WATCH THE 4KIDS VERSION (BCAUSE THEY SUCK), SO THE BATTLE CITY ARC IS NOW MODIFIED, AND THE ANNOYING FILLER ARCS BEFORE THE YUGI VS. SETO MATCH WILL NOT BE FEATURED IN THIS FANFIC. **

**MODIFICATIONS INCLUDE: THE BATTLE CITY TOURNAMENT WILL BE SET IN THE DUEL ARENA SEEN IN CHAPTER 1 AND CHAPTERS 14-15, LESS COVERAGE ON THE DUELS (BECAUSE DUEL SCENES ARE VERY TEDIOUS TO WRITE), ETC. **

The tournament continued. Seto and Mizore were now in his office, where it was more private than the VIP lounge. Everything was going just the way he planned it. He was sure that his plan would work and that he would beat Yugi once and for all!

"Sorry you lost to Ishizu," Seto said to Mizore.

"It's all right," she replied. "I guess I need more training.

_I still can't believe Ishizu owned me! _She thought. _How could I lose? I'm the main character in this story! And the way she acted really pissed me off, like she knows how everything will end all because she has a stupid Millenium-_

"By the way Seto, what's a Millennium Item?" Mizore asked him.

"It's an item that can control Shadow Games," Seto explained to her. "There are seven of them in total, and they're powerful items, very mysterious too. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that while we were dueling, Ishizu told me her Millenium Necklace can see into the future," answered Mizore. "I thought she was lying, but...it just seemed so real, so I guess you could say I ended up believing her, but I'm still skeptical."

"Hang on I'm getting a text," said Kaiba. He took out his Blackberry and checked the inbox. "No way, are they serious?"

"What does it say?" Mizore asked him.

"They sent me name of the person I'll be dueling in Round 2, and it's Ishizu," he replied, showing her the message.

"Wow, that's a surprise," responded Mizore. (not being sarcastic)

"Yeah," agreed Seto. "They also sent me a list of winners from Round 1. Yugi won against Vivian, no surprise there. Marik obviously beat Mai, Odion won against Rex, that fag Jonouchi won against Bakura, Ishizu beat you, and I won against Weevil. Just in case you were wondering, Bakura lost to Jonouchi in a Shadow Game, so he's in the shadow realm, and he won't be bothering you. "

Mizore breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good, but what about Yami Marik? You saw him in that Shadow Game, he's kinda crazy if you ask me."

"It'll be fine," Kaiba said. "Trust me."

"But..."

"Another round will be starting right now," announced the speaker. "The first match will be Seto Kaiba vs. Ishizu Ishtar.

Seto left his office, and headed for the duelling field. The match started and he went first. Mizore also left so she could watch the duel live from the stands.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the duel went continued and Seto was winning, but Ishizu didn't seem too concerned about that. In fact she looked really calm and cool, as if she will somehow win in the end. Mizore was watching from the stands, and she knew that Ishizu was stronger than she looks, and she also had some tricks up her sleeve.

_Come on, Seto. Just summon Blue Eyes White Dragon and own her already! _Mizore thought impatiently.

"Hey!" someone called. Mizore turned around to see Kyoko, who then sat down next to her.

"Too bad you lost," Kyoko told her sympathetically. "Better luck next time."

"How did you know I lost to Ishizu?" asked Mizore with a tone of surprise in her voice. "I didn't tell you yet."

"Well you're pretty famous, so everyone knows," she replied with a smile.

"I see...so how's everything going?" Mizore asked, changing the subject.

"Really good!" Kyoko responded happily. "I'm in college, and I'm enjoying it."

"Awesome," Mizore said.

"Yeah, look I think Ishizu's making a comeback," said Kyoko. She pointed to the duelling field, and it was true. Ishizu used the Exchange of the Spirit trap card, and it ensured her chance of winning.

_Oh shit, that's NOT good _Mizore thought. _She's going to own him! _

Seto wasn't ready to lose. He was going to summon Obelisk which could own her in one move, but Ishizu played a trap card which would force Obelisk to self-destruct; which would make Ishizu win the match. Seto wanted so desparately to win so he could finally beat Yugi, later in this tournament.

_Dammit, it can't end like this!_ he thought. Seto then summoned Blue Eyes White Dragon, a less powerful card that could make him win this match so that he could move on to beat Yugi. **(Author: We'll discuss the flashback with Kisara later, I haven't forgot about it.) **Blue Eyes WHite Dragon attacked Ishizu, and reduced her LP to 0. As soon as the match was over, Seto headed for his office.

_Ishizu, she can be really creepy _he thought. _She acted like she really could see into the future, but she was wrong. She predicted that I would lose, but I won. I still don't understand why I summoned BEWD instead of Obelisk. I experienced a really weird flashback, and I saw some girl that highly resembled the BEWD, and in that flashback it seemed that I was in love with that girl. I don't get it, I mean I love Mizore more than anything but now this chick with silver hair is involved? This is so complicated..._

**Time's up! Chapter 26 will be out as soon as possible, maybe on Friday or Saturday. **


	26. Chapter 25: Kisara

**(Author's Note: Sorry this was so late, I was VERY busy with a LOT of work to do. This is the second last chapter, and I'd like to thank everyone for reading. Without you, the readers this story would not have been possible to finish. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Also, I'd like to give a shout out to Tinatiny for giving me so much support along the way. Thanks to every single one of you!) **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I LAST SAW YU-GI-OH, SO I DON'T REMEMBER EVERYTHING. I WOULD WATCH IT AGAIN BUT I CAN'T FIND THE JAPANESE VERSION, AND I WILL _NOT_ WATCH THE 4KIDS VERSION (BCAUSE THEY SUCK), SO THE BATTLE CITY ARC IS NOW MODIFIED, AND THE ANNOYING FILLER ARCS BEFORE THE YUGI VS. SETO MATCH WILL NOT BE FEATURED IN THIS FANFIC. **

**MODIFICATIONS INCLUDE: THE BATTLE CITY TOURNAMENT WILL BE SET IN THE DUEL ARENA SEEN IN CHAPTER 1 AND CHAPTERS 14-15, LESS COVERAGE ON THE DUELS (BECAUSE DUEL SCENES ARE VERY TEDIOUS TO WRITE), ETC. **

Seto reached his office. He got there, opened the door, and saw Mokuba. His eyes widened in surprise.

"When did you get here?" he asked his brother. **(Author: Finally a scene with Mokuba!^_^) **

"Just a while ago," Mokuba replied causally. He was on Seto's computer, playing RuneScape. Normally, Seto would've been annoyed at Mokuba for using his computer without permission, but this time he didn't mind.

_That girl….I can't get her off my mind_ he thought. _Who the hell is she? And why am I so captivated by her? _He started pacing; he was trying to remember where he seen her before because she looked really familiar.

The door then opened and Mizore walked in. She was wearing a professional duelist outfit, and she looked quite happy.

"Congrats Seto," she said to him.

_I know I've seen her before _he thought. He was determined to find out who that girl was. She looked so much like the Blue Eyes White Dragon. _Wait! I remember where I've seen her! I saw her picture that day when Ishizu called me to the museum and gave mer Obelisk! The next match isn't going to happen until much later, so that leaves me a lot of time to go to the museum and investigate._

He then proceeded to leave his office, but Mizore then asked him where he was going.

"Somewhere I need to go alone..." he replied to her question, and then he left without another word.

_I wonder what that was all about _thought Mizore. _He's never talked to me like that before...Is he mad about-_

"Don't worry, Mizore" said Mokuba, as if he was reading her thoughts. "He's like that sometimes, he's just a workaholic. He used to be much worse before he met you.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Mokuba replied, not looking up from the game. "I wouldn't worry too much if I were you."

Mizore smiled. "All right..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Seto arrived at the museum. He stepped out of his limo, and quickly made his way inside the museum. It was really empty that day because most people were at the Duel Arena, watching the duels. After he bought his ticket, he headed for the ancient Egypt exhibit. He got there and he was a bit surprised by what he saw. One of the displays was asketch of what some girl from ancient Egypt looked like, and it looked exactly like the girl (Kisara if you didn't know) from his vision. He also saw another tablet of pharoah fighting some other guy, that really looked like him.

"I see that you're interested in that picture," somebody said to him. Seto nearly jumped, he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the museum curator coming.

"Yes I am," he replied eagerly. "Can you tell me more about it? And what's that tablet all about? You know the one with the pharoah and some other guy."

"Certainly," said the curator. He then told Seto all about Kisara.

"...Some people believe that her spirit is alive," concluded the curator. "But that is of course just a legend, there's no evidence to support it. And as for the tablet, that's just a pharoah in a dispute with the high priest. There's no proof for it now, but we believe that they had a duel to the death, not that it mattered to them because they believed that they would just reincarnate. Obviously that's all a bunch of-

Before the curator could finish, his phone rang and he had to leave. Seto on the other hand, stayed for a few minutes. He thought Kisra, and he couldn't get her off his mind, hewas getting the crazy idea that he was once in love with her. **(Author: I guess he still doesn't get it.) **

_This is so weird _he thought. _I can't stop thinking about her. It's like I actually love her! No...it's impossible. I never even knew her, and besides Mizore's the only girl for me. She's the one person I can't live without. I bet that "vision" was just some sort of cheap Wal-Mart quality special effect. And as for that weird tablet, I simply don't believe it. Sure that guy looked like me, but that doesn't prove anything. It's not like I was in love with her, and still am, 'cause that's just too crazy! Yes that's right, it's too crazy to be possible; it will never happen. I'm probably just paranoid. _

He then left the museum, and headed for the Duel Arena again in his limo. He got there, and he headed for his office. He quickly got to his office, and when he opened the door, he saw Mokuba still playing RuneScape.

"Hey bro," he said when Seto walked in. "Guss what? I just got to level 87!"

"That's nice," replied Seto without paying too much attention to Mokuba's excitement. "Where's Mizore?"

"She went to the VIP lounge. She was wondering why you left in such a hurry."

"I see..." Seto then left his office, and walked over to the VIP lounge. He grew calmer with each step. He was convinced that everything he saw in his memories, plus the stuff he heard from the curator was just bullcrap. He reached the lounge, and saw Mizore.

"Seto, what's up?" she asked him.

"Nothing much," he replied. "Just had to some buisiness to take care of."

"Well, good luck for your match with Yugi," Mizore told him.

"Thanks...I'm going to totally own him!" Just then the speaker announced that the much aniticipated Seto vs. Yugi match would begin in 5 minutes. Seto left the VIP longe, and headed for the duelling field...

**Chapter 27 (The last chapter will be out ASAP)! **


	27. Chapter 26: The Final Match and epilogue

**(Author's Note: Finally, it's here! The LAST chapter of my Seto Kaiba story! I've come a long way, and I never thought the story would end like this. I don't think there will be any sequels because there's a new fanfic I'm working on, and I want to focus on that. Thanks again to everyone who read the story till the end. I really appreciate it. And now, here's the final chapter!)**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I LAST SAW YU-GI-OH, SO I DON'T REMEMBER EVERYTHING. I WOULD WATCH IT AGAIN BUT I CAN'T FIND THE JAPANESE VERSION, AND I WILL _NOT_WATCH THE 4KIDS VERSION (BCAUSE THEY SUCK), SO THE BATTLE CITY ARC IS NOW MODIFIED, AND THE ANNOYING FILLER ARCS BEFORE THE YUGI VS. SETO MATCH WILL NOT BE FEATURED IN THIS FANFIC. **

**MODIFICATIONS INCLUDE: THE BATTLE CITY TOURNAMENT WILL BE SET IN THE DUEL ARENA SEEN IN CHAPTER 1 AND CHAPTERS 14-15, LESS COVERAGE ON THE DUELS (BECAUSE DUEL SCENES ARE VERY TEDIOUS TO WRITE), ETC. **

Seto reached his office. He got there, opened the door, and saw Mokuba. His eyes widened in surprise.

eto got to the duelling field and saw Yugi (or should I say Yami Yugi) waiting for him, with his deck and duel disk. He arrived just in time, because the match was starting in less than a minute.

"You both know the rules," the mod told them. "And you may begin when ready."

Yugi was going first. He drew 5 cards, and summoned a monster. "I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode!"

_You won't win this time _thought Seto. _I've worked so hard on this, and there's NO WAY I'm going to lose to an asshole like you! _He drew 5 cards as well, and the duel began.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mizore was in the VIP lounge. She remembered Seto telling her that she was the only girl (in the world) for him. She then got up from the couch, grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. The room was quite empty because most people were in the stands, watching the Seto vs. Yugi duel live.

_I'm still wondering why he left in such a hurry _she thought. _He looked like he had something really important to do. He...he wouldn't be meeting another girl right? No, he's not that kind of guy; he'd never cheat on me._

She sighed. _I guess I get insecure sometimes. It's just that Seto's such an impressive guy and he can have any girl he wants. I'm just a duelist, and I'm not even the champion of a specific country..._

Mizore ordered herself to stop thinking such negative thoughts. After all, Seto wouldn't' have stay with her for over three years if he didn't love her, she was pretty sure that he loved her and would never cheat.

She decided to leave the VIP room and head to the stands, because she wanted to watch Seto's match live as well. On the way there, Mizore stopped by the washroom to touch up her makeup. She went inside the washroom and looked into the mirror. As she was applying the mascara, Anzu walked in.

"Hey Mizore, what's up?"

"Anzu, you were just watching the match weren't you?"

"Yeah, they're both so strong. I can't even tell who's going to win," Anzu replied. She took out a tube of lipgloss and started applying it. "Personally I think its Yugi, you should've seen the way he beat Yami Marik."

"So Yami Marik's defeated?"Mizore asked.

"Yeah, and it was so epic," answered Tea. "I've never seen anyone duel like that before. Yugi saved us all you know. I'm sure he can beat Kaiba after that! But you want Kaiba to win right?"

Mizore blushed. "Yeah, I do. Seto's worked so hard for this moment. He's come all this way in this tournament. There's no way he's going to back down now!"

"I guess we'll find out," said Anzu. "But I still say Yugi 'cause he has the power of friendship on his side."

"So what's going to happen now that Marik's defeated?" Mizore asked, changing the subject.

"Well, Mai's going to be back!" Anzu responded cheerfully.

"That's nice," Mizore said, and she meant it even though she doesn't like Mai. They finished their conversation, and headed for the stands.

Meanwhile, the duel between Seto and Yugi continued. Yugi had just summoned Dark Magician, and he had boosted its attack points to 3000.

_Shit! This isn't good! If he keeps it up, then I'll get owned! _Seto thought as he drew a card. It was the Blue Eyes White Dragon._ Wait, I got it! I'm going to turn the tables on this guy…._

"I hope you're ready to lose Kaiba!" Yugi told him. "Cause that's how the duel will end! Even if you do somehow beat me, you still can't get Ra."

_That's so true _Seto admitted in his thoughts. _That was a miscalculation in my plan. I was supposed to get all three God Cards, but I guess that's not going to happen. Yugi already has Ra and Slifer so if he loses I can only get one of them. But that's not important right now! I've decided to switch gears; a change of plan if you will. Instead of getting all three cards, I'm just going to beat Yugi and win this tournament!_

"Get ready Yugi! This time I'm really going to beat you!"

* * *

The duel went on. Seto and Yugi were head to head. Both of them was very determined to win. Mizore watched it from the stands with Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu.

_Come on Seto, don't let the guy with the retarded hairstyle beat you! _she thought. _We've all waited so long for this moment, just end the match with Obelisk! _

Meanwhile at the duelling field, Seto drew a card, he looked at it and smirked. He might win this after all. "I tribute all 3 monsters and I summon Obelisk the Tormentor! Let's see you beat that!"

"Fool, I still got Slifer on the field!"

"Yeah, but it's my turn!" replied Seto. He was so determined to win this match. "Obelisk attack Slifer! I now activate a spell card, and special summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

_Mizore, I'm going to win this! _he thought, as his monsters attacked Yugi's, and brought his life points to 200. _After this, we'll be together, I promise! I love you so much, Mizore. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. _The duel continued, but anyone could've predicted the next thing. Yugi tried to make a comeback, but it was too late. Seto used Blue Eyes White Dragon agin, and this time Yugi's LP was reduced to 0.

_Finally I did it!_Seto thought happily. _I kicked his ass! _The crowd in the stands cheered, and the reporters immediately took pictures and headed over to the duelling field to ask questions. Mizore walked over to the duelling field too, so that she can congratulate him on winning. After, they left the duel arena, Seto told Mizore that they were going out tonight to celebrate his win.

_And I got something really special in mind _he thought, as they walked to the limo, surrounded by reporters.

* * *

**(Author: Fast forward to later that evening...)**

Seto and Mizore were in that same restaurant where he first took her out on a date. He had booked the whole resturant again, and they were sitting at a table. He was wearing a black suit but without a tie. Mizore was wearing a strapless black dress that was above her knees with a sparkly crop top. Seto then got up, reached into his pocket and ring. It was a classic diamond engagement ring. He then got down on his knees.

"Mizore, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Seto!"Mizore said. Seto then got up and put the ring on her finger.

"I love you Mizore, you're the best thing that's ever been mine. I want to be with you forever..."

**Yup, that's the last part to my story! Thanks for reading everyone! I'll post the epilogue tomorrow, stay tuned! **

* * *

**(Author: Here's the epilogue!) **

Seto and Mizore were married four months later. After the wedding, KaibaCorp started expanding to Europe and opened their first office in the UK. Mizore continued to be a pro duelist, and she also keeps in touch with her family. Kyoko graduated from college and got a job at a gaming company (not KaibaCorp though). Mai and Mizore reconciled and they're not enemies anymore (but they're not exactly "friends" either). Anzu became a dancer and ended up with Yugi who inherited the card shop from his grandpa after he died of a heart attack. **(Yes this is a reference to YuGiOh abridged =D). **Honda ended up with Shizuka who got over her illness. The game Duel Monsters became extremely popular, so they opened a school for it (Yup, it's Duel Academy!)

**Yes, this is the end! I hope you enjoyed reading this series! **


End file.
